Please stay with me danna
by veetakumi
Summary: "Selamat malam Deidara sayang, semoga kau selalu bermimpi indah" Ucapan selamat malam yang selalu ia rapalkan bagai mantra untuk sang terkasih meski..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

selamat membaca minna-san ^^

Deras hujan yang turun menguyur muka bumi seolah hanya hiburan bagi seorang pemuda yang kini terduduk disamping sebuah batu dengan ukiran nama diatasnya.

Iris langit musim panasnya pun seolah kehilangan cahayanya, entah itu air mata ataupun air hujan yang kini membasahi wajahnya yang tampan atau bisa dibilang terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria.

Surai keemasannya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Tak ada suara, ia terdiam membisu.

Suara tangispun tak terdengar tapi siapapun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pasti akan tau jika pemuda itu sedang menangis didalamnya, menahan kesedihan yang begitu memuncah dihatinya.

Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang begitu dicintainya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Danna.." lirihnya pelan seakan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Dei.. ayo kita pulang, hujan semakin deras kau akan sakit" suara lain ikut terdengar dari pemuda yang mirip dengan dirinya.

" _Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja sekarang nii sama?"_ jawabnya dalam hati.

"Aku tau kau begitu terpukul dengan kepergianya tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu Dei, apa kau pikir dia akan senang melihatmu seperti ini dari atas sana?" jawab sang kakak seakan bisa mendengar suara hati dari sang adik.

"Sasori no danna aku akan menemanimu" desisnya seraya mengusap pelan batu nisan didepannya seakan batu itu adalah kaca yang sangat ringkih yang akan langsung pecah jika tidak berhati-hati menyentuhnya.

"Deidara tidak hanya kau yang yang kehilangan Sasori, kami semua kehilangannya tapi bukan berarti kita bisa terus meratapi kepergiannya" ucap pemuda dengan suara barritone yang dibalut dengan kulit seputih porselen.

"Naruto nii, Sasuke-kun, kalian semua bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu" ucap Deidara datar.

Ya dipemakaman itu semua rekan dan kerabat dari pemuda berparas 'baby face' dengan hiasan surai marunnya dipadukan dengan iris coklat madu yang terukir sempurna pada sosok pemuda bernama Sasori tengah memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk sosok tersebut.

"Deidara ayo pulang" ajak Naruto kesekian kalinya.

Tak mendengar respon pemuda tersebut mencoba mensejajarkan badannya dengan sang adik yang sedari tadi terduduk lesu memunggungi kerabatnya disamping pemakaman orang terkasihnya.

"Dei.. Deidara!" jerit Naruto saat melihat pergelangan tangan Deidara yang mengeluarkan cairan kental selaras warna surai orang yang kini telah meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Dobe ada apa?" tanya pemuda dengan suara baritone yang sama.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya ia langsung mengangkat tubuh sang adik dengan gaya bridal style dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang melihatnya bingung sebelum mereka melihat darah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangan Deidara seperti mengekor pada sang empunya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke kau pulanglah dulu, aku akan membawa si baka ini kerumah sakit" teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

"Dasar dobe, kau pikir kau tidak baka?" jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku akan menyusulmu kerumah sakit" imbuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar Deidara?"

"Naruto nii, Sasuke kun, keriput, Gaara, Neji kalian ikut mati un?" tanyanya sambil melihat satu persatu orang yang berada diruangannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil keriput baka, Itachi.. pastikan kau memanggilku dengan benar sekarang!" seru pemuda yang dipanggil keriput.

"Dan siapa juga yang mau mati bersamamu, kau masih hidup dan sekarang sedang dirumah sakit bukan disurga atau neraka" imbuh Gaara datar.

"Deidara!" seru pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang rawat sang pemuda pecinta seni tersebut.

Pemuda dengan rambut merah orange dengan paras tampan dan rahang kokoh yang menghiasi.

Matanya berkilat tajam namun penuh rasa kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa Kyuubi nii disini?" tanya Deidara.

"Aho ka omae.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bosan hidup hah? Apa kau pikir Sasori akan senang melihat kau menyusulnya?" sergah sang kakak.

"Gomen Deidara, tadi aku yang menghubungi Kyuu nii tapi tenang saja aku tidak memberitahu okaa-sama dan otou-sama kok " imbuh Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Deidara.

"Hei.. sejak kapan kau jadi pendiam begini cerewet?" tanya sang kakak tertua sambil mengacak-acak rambut sang adik.

"Kyuu nii, keriput.. Sasuke kun, Naruto nii.. Gaara, Neji.." ucap sang pirang dengan memberi jeda diantara nama-nama yang ia sebutkan seakan bertanya lalu dimana sang danna miliknya.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanya Deidara.

"Tak akan pernah, kami akan tetap disini dan memastikan kau tak akan berbuat bodoh untuk kedua kalinya" sergah Kyuubi sambil berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk yang diikuti orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ya ampun sebenarnya setan apa yang merasuki adik-adikku ini, dulu Naruto hampir gila karena hampir putus dengan Uchiha, sekarang Deidara berniat bunuh diri gara-gara si'bayi'" dengus Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh saat ditinggal aniki keluar negri calon kakak ipar" sindir Sasuke datar.

"Apa? Kau tidak berniat keluar negri kan Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi cepat.

Dan mereka semua terus saja bercakap-cakap bermaksud sedikit mengalihkan perhatian sang pemilik deep ocean dari sang danna tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, sedangakan pemilik deep ocean sendiri memilih diam menatap keluar jendela, sinar matanya kosong seakan-akan jiwa dari sang pemilik tengah pergi berkelana entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **Konoha High School**

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi yang menandakan pelajaraan akan segera dimulai.

Sementara dilorong kelas masih terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari, surai pirang keemasannya menari-nari seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat, iris birunya yang serupa langit tak berawan menatap jam ditangannya yang menunjukan pukul 08.00.

" _Sial.. aku harus segera sampai kelas apalagi hari ini ada sensei baru, bagaimana kalau sensei baru itu seperti sensei ular aku pasti akan langsung disuruh menulis kata-kata konyol sampai jari-jariku patah"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Bruukkk..

Terdengar bunyi benturan dari pemuda tersebut, tumpukan buku yang sedari dipegangnya berhamburan dilantai.

"Baka, kalau jalan bisa lihat tid-" suaranya seakan hilang melihat orang yang berada didepannya.

"Dei chan kau masih cerewet dan suka mengumpat orang ya" ucap pemuda bersurai merah dan beriris karamel tersebut.

"Da-danna sedang apa disini? Eh iya aku sudah terlambat, danna gomen kita bicara nanti saja istirahat aku tunggu diatap oke" ucapnya sambil memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Dasar.. padahal aku belum menjawab pertanyaan mu Dei" dengus pemuda tersebut seraya melihat pemuda yang tengah berlari meninggalkannya, seulas senyum terpatri disudut bibirnya.

.

"Deidara kau telat lagi" dengus pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Berisik" gumam Deidara angkuh.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari sahabat karibnya itu.

"Neji kemarin kau bilang hari ini ada guru baru, apakah kau bohong?" tanya Deidara yang agak heran ketika belum ada guru dikelasnya padahal jam masuk sudah lewat sekitar 10menit yang lalu.

"Mungkin dia telat"balas Neji.

"Apa-apaan padahal guru baru tapi sudah telat dihari pertama dia mengajar, sungguh buruk managemen waktunya" kata Deidara ketus yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan penuh arti dari orang disampingnya.

"Ya aku tau managemen waktuku juga buruk, tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu tukang shampo" ucap Deidara.

Semua murid terdiam ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju kelas mereka terkecuali Neji dan Deidara yang sedang meributkan hal-hal konyol lainnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa guru yang sedari tadi ditunggu para siswi karna rumor yang mengatakan bahwa guru baru tersebut adalah seniman berbakat yang masih muda dengan paras tampan yang menambah nilai plus orang tersebut.

Sementara pemuda dengan surai pirangnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat guru yang sedang berada didepannya seolah tak percaya dengan indra penglihatannya.

" _Danna kenapa mengajar disini, apa dia sebegitu ingin dekatnya denganku?"_ tanyanya kegeeran dalam hati.

"Minna san maaf karna dihari pertamaku mengajar malah telat, tadi ada seorang murid yang menabrakku dilorong lalu mengotori sedikit jasku jadi aku harus membersihkannya sebentar" ucap sang guru sambil melihat pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasori, saya akan mengajar kesenian, saya lulusan Konoha Univercity, apa ada yang akan ditanyakan?" ucap guru baru yang bernama Sasori tersebut.

"Ne sensei.. ano apakah sensei sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang siswi dengan surai warna bubble gum.

Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari siswi tersebut, tidak terkecuali pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi tertunduk malu.

Sasori kembali menatap Deidara dengan penuh arti ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut siswinya dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi paras tampan Deidara ketika sang danna menatapnya lekat seakan ruangan tersebut hanya ada dirinya dan Deidara.

"Baiklah baiklah tapi kalian tak perlu bertatapan seintens itu didalam kelas" lirih Neji pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" jawab Deidara tergagap.

"Aku sudah tau dari Gaara" jawab Neji.

"Akan aku jawab sebulan lagi oke" jawab sang sensei dengan ramah tak lupa dengan senyuman yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan luluh.

Para siswi hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan sensei barunya itu.

Sementara Deidara agak tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Sasori.

" _Apa maksud dari jawabannya, apakah selama ini hanya aku yang merasa punya ikatan dengannya, sementara ia tidak?"_

Saat jam istirahat tiba sang pemilik iris musim panas bergegas menuju atap sekolah untuk menepati janji yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

Sesampainya diatap ia tak melihat seorangpun disana, hanya angin yang membelai surai pirangnya.

Ia terdiam ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang .

"Danna hentikan" ucap sang pemilik surai pirang sembari melepaskan pelukan dari sang danna.

"Tidak akan Dei-chan" jawab dannanya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa yang akan mereka semua katakan saat melihat kita seperti ini Sasori no danna?" tanya Deidara.

"Tak akan ada yang melihat kita dan juga biarkan aku terus mendekapmu dengan sisa waktu yang ada" lirih Sasori.

"Apa maksudmu danna?"

"Iie.. nandemonai Dei-chan" balas sang danna.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini danna?" tanya Deidara.

"Menjadi guru, agar selalu dekat denganmu"

"Dan sejak kapan danna jadi suka melontarkan rayuan dan senyuman seperti tadi tak taukah jika para siswi itu akan langsung menjadi fans danna dan akan mengejar danna kemanapun tidak lupa untuk mengorek segala hal tentang danna seperti halnya seorang stalker" seru Deidara panjang kali lebar tanpa titik koma.

Chuu..

Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Deidara, mengecupnya pelan.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan dari sang danna.

"Dei-chan bisakah kau temani aku disini lebih lama?" tanya Sasori.

"Jadi danna mengajakku bolos?"

"Hm"

"Dasar guru aneh" dengus Deidara.

Akhirnya sepasang pemuda tersebut memutuskan berdiam diatas atap menunggu bel sekolah usai .

Sang danna tertidur dipangkuan sang empunya dengan belaian hangat dari tangan pemudanya.

"Nice dream danna" sapa Deidara sambil mengecup lembut kening sang danna.

" _Apa maksud jawabanmu tadi dan sikapmu yang berubah menjadi hangat seperti ini?"_ matanya menatap langit tak berawan diatasnya.

* * *

Kyaa... gomen minna-san kalo fanficnya gaje bin aneh, banyak typo sana-sini gomen ne TwT

Ini fanfic pertama ku, tadinya ragu-ragu mau posting ,

review plisss

sankyuu yang udah sempetin baca.. ^^

#deepbow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

selamat membaca ^^

"Deidara apa yang kau lamunkan?" sapa pria berambut hitam panjang dengan guratan yang nampak seperti keriput menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Deidara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan untuknya.

"Belum, Sasori ka?" tebak pria disampingnya.

"Umm.. aku teringat seberapa konyolnya dia disaat-saat terakhir" desah Deidara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Dei.. sedalam itukah cintamu untuk Sasori? Apakah cintamu padaku dulu sedalam itu?" desis pria itu lirih.

Pemuda itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari lawan bicaranya.

Dia memilih diam menerawang entah kemana.

"Tidurlah Dei.. jangan bikin orang-orang disekitarmu cemas" imbuh pria tersebut.

"Itachi.. jaga kakakku dengan baik, jangan pernah lepaskan genggamannya sebelum dia melepaskannya" gumam Deidara.

"Jadi kau tidak membiarkanku meninggalkan Kyuubi tapi kau membiarkan Kyuubi meninggalkan ku? Bukankah itu tidak adil?" ujar Itachi.

"Karna aku yakin Kyuu nii tidak akan meninggalkan mu". Itachi terdiam mendengar jawaban Deidara.

"Kau masih ingat dulu saat kau merengek minta dijadikan pacar olehku? Aku benar-benar ingin tertawa jika menginggatnya" gurau Itachi.

"Sudahlah itu masa lalu" dengus Deidara.

Ya dulu Deidara adalah kekasih Itachi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasori yang membuatnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Itachi, memang terdengar seperti pria murahan yang dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan karna telah betemu dengan pria lainnya, namun bukan hanya karna itu saja yang membuat Deidara memutuskan Itachi tapi juga karna Kyuubi telah lama mencintai Itachi namun tak pernah mengungkapkannya karna tau Deidara juga mencintai Itachi.

Seperti benang kusut yang tiada habisnya sampai sosok Sasori datang dan mencuri hati Deidara.

"Ahaha.. kau lucu sekali Dei, aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai calon adik ipar seperti mu..kau taukan Sasuke itu seperti apa,dia begitu dingin dengan anikinya ini" cerocos Itachi.

Kedua pemuda itu asyik berbincang tanpa mengetahui jika pemuda bersurai merah yang terduduk disofa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidurlah sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang pasien masih terjaga" kemudian pemuda tersebut mengelus surai pirang itu lembut, menyelimuti tubuh ringkih yang tengah terbaring lesu, mengecup puncak kepala sang pemuda pirang.

"Oyasumi"

"Umm"

.

 _._

Sang malam bergulir memamerkan indahnya bintang-bintang yang dimiliki, sinar rembulan merasuk melewati tirai jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, udara dingin begitu menusuk sampai ketulang.

Disebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih terlihat pemuda yang terbaring lemah diranjang.

Seakan tengah bermimpi buruk dalam tidurnya,pemuda itu berteriak penuh kepiluan, nafasnya sesak seakan oksigen disekitarnya menghilang , tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seakan sedang disiksa lahir dan batin, orang-orang disekitarnya mencoba membangunkan dan menenangkannya namun hasilnya nihil, seakan tubuh dan jiwanya terpatri dialam mimpi dengan ditemani kesakitan.

Matanya bercucuran air mata, namun seperti tak menyurutkan rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Danna.. "teriaknya histeris terjaga dari mimpi buruknya.

"I need huggin' danna" desahnya pilu sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan sang dannalah yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Dei "lirih Itachi pelan langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat menenggelamkanya dalam pelukan, berharap bisa sedikit mengobati luka seorang yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam Itachi mengusulkan untuk membawa Deidara pulang karna menurutnya dirumah sakit seberapa lamapun tak akan membuatnya sembuh karna sebenarnya bukan dokter yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Kyuubi menyetujuinya dan akan membawa Deidara ke mansion milik Uzumaki namun Itachi mencegahnya, membawa Deidara ketempat yang penuh kenangan bersama dannanya hanya akan menambah kesedihan yang ia rasakan, seakan menabur garam pada luka yang masih menganga.

Dan akhirnya tibalah mereka dimansion milik Uchiha, mansion yang cukup sederhana untuk ukuran Uchiha, mansion yang terdiri dari dua lantai dengan nuansa putih gading dan berarsitektur naturalis dengan kaca yang sangat besar menghadap kepantai, ya mansion itu berada dipinggir pantai dipulau buatan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Dimansion itu tidak ada pelayan satupun karna memang mansion itu dikhususkan untuk keluarga Uchiha menenangkan diri atau sekedar berlibur menghilangkan kepenatan dari hiruk pikuk kota dan segala pekerjaan Uchiha yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Yosshhhh... selamat datang dimansion Uchiha ini" samput pria bersurai hitam panjang penerus utama Uchiha Corp.

"Kenapa tidak kemansion ku saja yang jauh lebih mewah dari ini bakatachi?" dengus Uzumaki tertua.

"Siapa yang kau panggil baka dasar aho" teriak Itachi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu nii, lagi pula mansion ini cukup luas untuk kita berlima iyakan Sasu teme?" ucap pemuda dengan surai pirang pendeknya yang hanya dijawab dengan hn dari sang pemuda yang dipanggil teme tersebut.

"Aku lelah, dimana kamarku dan kenapa Gaara dan Neji tidak ikut?" tanya pria bersurai pirang panjang dengan malas.

"Gaara ada pekerjaan dan Neji tak mungkin mau ikut tanpa Gaara, oiya kamar mu ada dilantai atas kau bisa melihat suasana laut yang indah kapan saja dari sana dan juga bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dimalam hari, kamar yang sangat strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan disini. Dan kamar otouto dan Naruto ada di.. ah kalian pilih sendiri saja asal jangan dilantai atas" terang Itachi panjang lebar yang hanya dijawab dengan hn oleh orang yang dimaksud.

Kelima pemuda itu masuk kekamar masing-masing, suasana senja menyapa mereka memamerkan sinar jingga yang sangat indah dan sang surya yang mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya seakan sebagian dirinya telah ditelan oleh lautan, bintangpun dengan malu-malu mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

Salah satu pemuda itu lebih memilih duduk dibalkon menatap lurus kearah sang surya yang akan tenggelam.

Iris biru langit tanpa awan itu seakan tak terpengaruh dengan cahaya jingga yang masuk tertangkap retinanya, tetap mempesona seperti biasanya namun nampak kosong, nanar dan berkaca-kaca.

Sementara hati dan pikiranya berkelana mencari serpihan ingatan tentang orang terkasihnya.

 _Mata kimi wo mitai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Deidara memilih menyendiri diatap sekolah ketika sang danna sedang mengajar kelasnya, bukan karna dia tidak suka Sasori menjadi gurunya tetapi ia terlalu malas mendengarkan para siswi asik menggoda guru kesenian tersebut, Deidara tak suka jika ada yang mendekati Sasorinya.

Mata indah Deidara menerawang keatas, mengamati pergerakan awan hitam yang berarak yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan menjatuhkan semua yang ada didalamnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti disini Dei-chan, tidak baik membolos pelajaran" suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Deidara menyapa indra pendengarannya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa kau tak suka aku menjadi guru mu?" lagi dia bertanya tapi Deidara terlalu malas bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Danna sendiri malah membolos saat jam mengajar, apa-apaan itu" tukas Deidara masih asik menatap awan.

"Aku sudah memberi tugas untuk mereka, oiya minggu depan sekolah kita mengadakan camping, semua murid wajib ikut dan ku harap kau tak akan memberi alasan macam-macam agar bisa tidak ikut".

Namun hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Deidara.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Deidara, Sasori mencoba mendekatinya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Deidara.

Namun Deidara tetap tak bergeming seakan memang tak ada sosok lain yang ada diatap itu kecuali dirinya.

Frustasi tak ada respon Sasori membuka kancing paling atas kemeja yang Deidara kenakan sampai kepundak lalu mengigitnya keras.

"Itei na... " Deidara terlonjak kaget dan sedikit merasa sakit oleh perlakuan dannanya itu lalu membalasnya dengan sumpah serapah ala Deidara yang entah mengapa terlihat manis dimata Sasori.

"Ahaha.. akhirnya kau mengakui keberadaanku Dei-chan sayang?"goda Sasori lembut.

"Dasar baka danna" jawab Deidara sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Suasana yang tadi seolah beku akhirnya mencair dengan gelak tawa dua pemuda tersebut.

Sebenarnya Deidara agak curiga dengan perubahan sifat Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi hangat dan ceria, tidak seperti Sasori yang Deidara kenal dulu yang dingin, dan irit bicara bahkan Deidara harus mengodanya mati-matian agar pembicaraannya direspon oleh Sasori, namun sekarang seolah terbalik.

"Danna un hari minggu kita pergi ya?" rengek Deidara seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen sambil menarik-narik ujung jas Sasori.

"Tidak bisa Dei, hari minggu aku harus menemani Ayah menemui koleganya" jawab Sasori berat karna sebenarnya dia juga ingin menghabiskan liburan dengan orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Bertemu kolega? Dihari minggu? Yakin ?" selidik Deidara.

Ia teringat perkataan Sakura dan teman-temannya tadi pagi mengenai Sasori yang katanya mengajak kencan Sakura minggu ini.

Deidara hanya bisa mengeratkan giginya menahan emosi yang mulai memuncak, tadinya Deidara tak percaya namun setelah mendapat penolakan dari Sasori membuat Deidara sedikit curiga.

"Dei kita akan menghabiskan minggu depannya berdua, bagaimana?"

"Tidak!" Deidara langsung menolak ajakan Sasori dan meninggalkannya sendiri, baru beberapa langkah Deidara berjalan tangannya langsung ditarik dan dibawa kepelukan Sasori.

" _Erat, sangat erat"_ gumam Deidara dalam hati, belum pernah dia merasa pelukan Sasori seerat ini.

Sasori meraih wajah Deidara dan menciumnya lembut, sangat lembut.

Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Deidara yang membuatnya membuka sedikit mulutnya yang dimanfaatkan Sasori untuk memasukan lidahnya pada indra pengecap Deidara, mengabsen gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi didalamnya.

Merasa pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis membuat dua pemuda itu mau tidak mau melepaskan pagutan mesranya dengan meninggalkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka.

Seakan persediaan oksigen sudah mencukupi mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang terhenti namun kini bukan ciuman lembut melainkan ciuman ganas dan menuntut bahkan Sasori tidak segan-segan melumat bibir orang yang berada didepannya itu.

Sasori mencoba membuka lagi kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Deidara, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya, menggigitnya pelan dan memberi tanda kepemilikan disana sementara Deidara hanya bisa mendesah pelan dengan perlakuan 'sensei'nya itu.

Merasa puas dengan 3 kissmark yang dibuatnya, Sasori menatap lekat iris sapphire Deidara mencoba membaca apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa ini hukuman karna aku membolos pelajaraan sensei tadi?" tanya Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hmm, ini hukumannya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus membolos" gurau Deidara.

"Dan aku akan membuat hukuman ini semakin berat" jawab Sasori lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir Deidara.

" _Gomen ne Deidara"_

.

.

"Dei kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi.

Membuyarkan semua lamunan Deidara tentang masa lalunya dengan Sasori.

Pemuda raven itu mencoba mendekati Deidara, belum sempat duduk disamping Deidara namun sang objek tujuan langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

Dia tak mau sikap Itachi yang seakan mendekatinya akan melukai hati sang kakak.

" _Kenapa kau selalu menjauh dariku disaat aku ingin menghapus luka yang ada dihatimu Dei?"_

Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam-diam membuntuti Itachi memberanikan diri mendekati kekasihnya itu.

Ia melihat ada sedikit goresan luka di mata onyx Itachi.

"Jadi apa kau masih mencintai adikku Tachi?" tanya Kyuubi memberanikan diri.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya begitu terluka atau mungkin karna aku masih mencintainya" jawab Itachi datar.

Itachi tau pasti bahwa jawabannya ini pasti membuat Kyuubi terluka tapi dia lebih tak tega untuk membohonginya.

Hati Kyuubi mencelos mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Itachi, dia tak menyangka Itachi akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

Dari sudut mata Itachi dia bisa melihat Kyuubi yang membatu, matanya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya bergetar, tanganya terkepal seakan menyembunyikan amarah dan kesedihan didalamnya.

Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi tanpa kata, ia ingin segera menyendiri, menumpahkan segala amarah dan kesedihannya dikesunyian.

Itachi menghentikan langkah Kyuubi, diseretnya Kyuubi kedalam kamar mereka.

Itachi tak peduli dengan Kyuubi yang meronta ingin dilepaskan, ia malah semakin erat menggengam tangan Kyuubi.

Setelah sampai dikamar mereka Itachi melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?" teriak Kyuubi tak terima diperlalukan kasar.

Itachi mendekat dan langsung memeluk Kyuubi erat, Kyuubi yang tak mengerti dengan perlakuan Itachi mencoba melepaskan diri dengan memukul-mukul dada bidang Itachi namun percuma saja, ia tau kekuatan fisik Itachi jauh lebih besar dari padanya.

Kyuubi pasrah dan hanya bisa berharap semoga Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyuu..." mata Kyuubi terbelalak mendengar Itachi memanggil namanya dengan suara serak seolah ia juga menahan luka dihatinya.

"Kyuu.. mungkin aku memang masih mencintai Deidara, namun aku juga mencintaimu dan aku ingin lebih mencintaimu maka dari itu ajari aku agar lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi mencintaimu agar tidak ada yang bisa mengoyahkan perasaanku Kyuu. Aku tak pandai merangkai kata indah karna itu memang bukan keahlian Uchiha namun aku harap kau bisa merasakan betapa seriusnya perkataanku ini"

"..."

"Kyuu.."

"Baka.. omonganmu itu membuat kepalaku semakin pusing Uchiha" Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi, ia tak perlu menjawab perkataan panjang lebar dari seorang Uchiha itu dengan kata-kata.

Kyuubi menjawabnya dengan memeluk hangat tubuh Itachi bermaksud mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti dengan semua yang Itachi katakan padanya dan akan membantu Itachi agar lebih mencintainya.

.

.

"Deidara bangun..woy bangun pemalas" teriak Naruto kesetanan.

"Berisikkkkk..." balas Deidara kesal.

"Woy kau kira aku mau membangunkan mu kalau tidak ada yang penting, ini ada telpon dari bintang iklan shampo katanya emergency,lain kali jangan matikan telponmu" balas Naruto seraya mengulurkan ponsel pada Deidara.

Suara keras keluar dari lawan bicaranya diujung sana membuat Deidara menjauhkan telponnya dari kupingnya, ia tidak mau tuli mendadak diusianya yang masih sangat muda pikirnya.

Raut wajah Deidara mengeras mendengar berita yang disampaikan Neji.

"Apa kau tidak salah lihat?" tanya Deidara pada orang diseberang sana.

"Ada apa Dei?" tanya Naruto cemas melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Umm.. aku baik-baik saja Nii-sama, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar" jawab Deidara menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi hari ini Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama pulang dari luar Negeri, tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya?" balas Naruto.

"Tentu aku ingin menemuinya, aku akan menemuinya setelah urusanku selesai" jawab Deidara.

"Hei urusan apa sampai kau mengesampingkan bertemu dengan orang tua kita ha? Lagipula kau belum mandi, belum sarapan, mau kemana kau?" tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Danna" jawab Deidara singkat seraya berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari adik semata wayangnya ini, ya untuk urusan Dannanya tentu Deidara takkan mungkin bisa dicegah.

 _ **Taman Bermain Konoha**_

Mata biru langitnya hanya bisa mengawasi dua sejoli yang nampak begitu mesra bermain bersama disebuah Taman bermain terbesar di Konoha ini.

Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pria berambut merah darah dan gadis sewarna bubble gum yang tengah asik menaiki salah satu wahana yang ada ditaman tersebut, iris birunya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan raut wajahnya mengeras, belum pernah dia melihat Sasori-nya tertawa selepas itu, agaknya hatinya merasa sedikit cemburu karna Sakura bisa membuat Sasori tertawa lepas.

Sakura begitu nyaman merangkul lengan Sasori erat, Sasoripun seperti tak keberatan dengan tingkah Sakura tersebut, mereka asik menikmati es krim dari satu cup yang sama membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya iri dengan kemesraan sepasang pemuda pemudi tersebut terkecuali Deidara yang merasa hatinya seperti terkoyak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

" _Jadi ini yang kau sebut menemani Otou-sama mu bertemu dengan klien Danna"_ tanya Deidara dalam hati.

Deidara terus membuntuti Sasori dan Sakura tanpa lelah dari satu wahana kewahana lain.

Dari satu kedai makanan ke kedai yang lainya, seperti memang seharian ini mereka berencana menghabiskan hari hanya untuk bersenang-senang berdua saja.

Bahkan Deidara dengan sabar menunggu diluar wahana yang memang diperuntukan hanya untuk pasangan yang Deidara sendiri tak tau apa isi dari wahana itu walaupun keluarga Uzumaki adalah pemilik dari taman bermain tersebut ia bahkan belum pernah memasukinya.

Deidara tetap saja dengan sabar menunggu sampai berjam-jam hingga mereka keluar dari wahana tersebut.

Tak ingin melewatkan barang sedetik apa yang Sasori lakukan dengan Sakura Deidara kembali mengikuti mereka yang baru keluar dari wahana couple itu menuju salah satu resto yang tersedia ditaman bermain tersebut.

Bahkan tak jarang Deidara melihat Sasori dan Sakura saling menyuapi membuat kesabaran Deidara hampir habis namun dia juga tak ingin bersikap bodoh dengan melabrak mereka ditempat umum bukan apa-apa tapi apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang saat seorang pria melabrak seorang wanita karna 'prianya' selingkuh dengan wanita tersebut, bukannya orang akan simpati tapi pasti mereka semua akan mencemoohnya.

Deidara tidak mau itu terjadi.

Deidara harus menelan kenyataan pahit untuk kesekian kalinya saat menyadari Sasori dan Sakura masuk kesebuah karaoke house yang cukup tertutup walau berada disebuah taman bermain, ya karaoke house itu hanya untuk kalangan atas.

"Cukup. Untuk apa mereka masuk kemari sih?" gerutu Deidara kesal.

Merasa kesabarannya sudah habis Deidara memutuskan untuk melihat mereka dari kamera cc tv yang terpasang disetiap ruang karaoke tersebut, bukan masalah besar karna keluarganyalah pemilik tempat itu.

Deidara mengawasi mereka dari sebuah monitor yang tersedia diruang keamanan tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengusir semua petugas yang berjaga untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa aneh karna yang ia lihat hanya orang sedang menyanyi mengikuti alunan nada yang terpampang pada LCD TV yang ada dihadapan mereka sampai pada saat Deidara melihat Sakura menengak beberapa gelas wine yang tersedia dimeja tersebut.

"Cihh.. kau sok suci Nona" gumam Deidara pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang asik meneguk wine berkali-kali.

Sasori terlihat melarang Sakura minum wine namun hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan cengiran manja.

Raut wajah Deidara berubah merah menahan amarah kala melihat Sakura mencoba menggoda Sasori dengan menggosok-gosokkan dadanya pada punggung Sasori sementara kedua tangannya asik menyusuri tubuh Sasori, meraba setiap inchi tubuh dannanya itu.

Tak menyerah dengan sikap Sasori yang tak menanggapi aksinya Sakura mencoba melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sasori kenakan, mulanya Sasori mencoba menghentikan aksi Sakura namun terhenti ketika Sakura mengumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasori mematung untuk sesaat.

Merasa tak ada lagi perlawanan dari 'mangsanya' Sakura meneruskan aksinya.

Melepaskan kemeja yang masih melekat pada Sasori lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat, Sakura menelan ludah kala pemandangan didepannya begitu menggoda, tubuh atletis Sasori yang tak lagi dibalut pakaiannya membuat Sakura lepas kendali, ia menjilati tubuh Sasori mencoba menggodanya tanpa henti, berharap Sasori membalas perlakuannya , menekankan lidahnya pada ujung puting Senseinya itu.

Tak tahan dengan perlakuan muridnya Sasori seperti terlepas dari akalnya, membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan meraih dada wanita tersebut dan meremasnya pelan membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat.

Sasori semakin terbawa permainan Sakura sampai bunyi pesan yang ia pasang khusus untuk Deidara menyadarkannya.

 _From : Dei-chan_

 _Shinjiteiru_

 _Taman Kota 12pm_

Pesan dari Deidara seakan mengembalikan Sasori kedunia nyatanya, dadanya bergemuruh mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia tak percaya telah menghianati Deidara.

Sasori melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 11.15 pm sementara orang yang tengah mengawasinya dari sebuah layar datar mendesah lesu, frustasi melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, jantungnya bagai menghilang dari tempatnya membuat Deidara merasakan sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, tak ada luka pada tubuhnya namun ia merasa ada ribuan jarum yang sengaja seseorang tancapkan kehatinya, seseorang yang amat ia cintai.

Tak terasa buliran bening keluar dari iris indahnya yang kehilangan cahaya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan buliran itu agar tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi namun usahanya sia-sia.

Deidara menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan, juga tanpa suara hanya air mata yang terus menerus mengalir yang menjadi bukti ia tengah menangis.

Kaki jenjangnya ia paksa berjalan menuju taman kota, tak peduli hujan salju yang cukup lebat membuat tubuhnya seperti akan membeku, ia terus melangkah tak peduli pada tubuhnya sendiri yang beberapa kali menghianati dirinya dengan menjatuhkan dirinya pada tumpukan salju yang mulai menggunung.

Ia tak memakai mantel, sarung tangan, syal, ataupun penutup telinga untuk menghangatknnya,yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasori secepatnya.

Walaupun tak ada jaminan orang yang ia harapkan akan datang.

Sampai ditaman kota ia duduk disebuah bangku ditengah taman yang menghadap pada kolam yang terdapat air mancurnya, iris birunya ia edarkan kesegala penjuru ia melihat hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang masih asik duduk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Salju turun semakin lebat membuat sedikit kesadaraan Deidara mengabur, ya siapa yang akan bertahan dikala hujan salju tanpa mantel, sarung tangan juga benda-benda yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya, beberapa orang yang tadi ia lihatpun sudah tak ada hanya menyisakan ia seorang diri.

"2am" gumam Deidara melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan sudah lewat 2jam dari jam janjiannya, Sasoripun tak membalas pesannya sama sekali.

Kerasionalannya membujuk ia untuk kembali namun Deidara enggan beranjak, hidungnya memerah karna saking dinginnya, tangannya ia tiup-tiup berusaha sedikit menghangatkannya namun tak berhasil.

Kesadaran Deidara sudah benar-banar menghilang kala orang yang ia tunggu berdiri didepannya, menggengam erat tangan yang sedingin es itu, bibirnyapun sudah membiru, salju sedikit menghiasi tubuhnya yang meringkuk dibangku.

"Bodoh. Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu, tanganmu sudah hampir membeku, dan apa lagi ini kau hanya menggunakan piyama?" gumam Sasori pada tubuh Deidara yang tak sadarkan diri.

Matanya melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 4am, ia tertawa miris pada dirinya sendiri, betapa bodohnya dia membiarkan orang yang ia kasihi menunggunya selama 4jam ditengah hujan salju dan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Buru-buru ia mencium bibir Deidara pelan mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan padanya namun Deidara tetap tak sadarkan diri juga, ia rengkuh tubuh ringkih itu, membawanya kedalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

Ia lajukan mobilnya cepat, menembus udara pagi yang pekat berkabut, tak lama ia mengendarai mobilnya ia melihat hotel yang tidak begitu mewah juga sepi cepat-cepat ia parkirkan mobilnya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana membuat Deidara sadar.

Sasori benar-benar takut dengan keadaan Deidara saat ini, karna tubuhnya semakin mendingin.

Ia segera melangkah menuju nomor kamar yang tadi diberikan oleh petugas hotel saat check in tadi.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar 117, sesampainya didepan kamar ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan masuk kekamar,membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu keatas kasur yang tidak begitu besar namun cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Sasori membuka kemejanya yang membuat ia bertelanjang dada kemudian dengan cekatan melepaskan baju yang Deidara kenakan kemudian merengkunya dalam pelukan hangatnya, menyelimutkan selimut yang cukup tebal pada tubuh mereka berdua, berharap bisa menghangatkan Deidara dan akan membuatnya sadar.

Berkali-kali ia mencium puncak surai pirang kekasihnya itu, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca menerka kesedihan Deidara jika ia tau apa yang dilakukannya sampai mengesampingkan janjinya itu dan membuat Deidara harus mengalami ini semua.

Tanpa tau bahwa Deidara memang telah mengetahuinya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

Please Enjoy ^^

" _kissmark"_ batin Deidara.

Ya yang pertama kali Deidara lihat saat membuka mata adalah kissmark pada tubuh orang yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi membuat kepala Deidara sedikit sakit namun yang lebih menyakitkan adalah melihat tubuh orang yang kau cintai dipenuhi dengan tanda kepemilikan dari orang lain.

Lagi-lagi hati Deidara mencelos menerima kenyataan bahwa Dannanya bukan lagi miliknya seutuhnya, Sasori sudah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya sejauh ini.

Senyum miris menghiasi wajah cantik Deidara.

"Kau sudah bangun Dei?" tanya Sasori seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn" balas Deidara.

"Gomen Dei.." ucap Sasori lirih.

"Untuk apa, untuk berbohong padaku,untuk menolak ajakanku, untuk jalan dengan orang lain atau untuk bekas-bekas menjijikan yang ada ditubuhmu?" tanya Deidara datar.

Sasori tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Deidara karna ia tau betul apa yang dikatakan Deidara adalah benar.

Ia telah berbohong,dan menolak ajakan Deidara, tapi malah jalan dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu ia kenal dan membiarkan orang itu menandainya.

Pantas saja kalau Deidara marah dan kecewa padanya.

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya Deidara hanya mendengus lesu lalu ia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti bajunya yang tercecer dilantai, memakainya cepat seraya berjalan menuju pintu, ia muak, ia ingin cepat keluar dari kamar ini.

"Jangan pergi" ucap Sasori namun tak ada respon dari Deidara, ia tetap melangkah keluar namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu Sasori langsung mencengkeram erat tangan Deidara dan membantingnya kepintu, mengunci pergerakan Deidara.

Deidara terlonjak kaget dengan perlakuan sang Danna, ia juga berjengit nyeri merasakan tubuhnya dihantamkan kepintu dengan begitu kasar.

"Lepaskan bodoh" umput Deidara.

"Tak akan" jawab Sasori mantap, ia malah lebih keras mencengkeram Deidara.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya hah?" umpat Deidara lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku" ucap Sasori lirih.

Deidara merasa tidak enak dengan perubahan muka Sasori yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu namun kemarahan sudah menguasainya.

"Apalagi yang mau kau jelaskan,aku sudah jijik denganmu, kau membiarkan gadis itu menyentuhmu dan kau dengan mudahnya tergoda olehnya. Sungguh memuakkan, dan aku tidak sudi mempunyai Danna yang dengan gampangnya membagi cinta dan tubuhnya pada orang lain!" mata Sasori membulat.

" _Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku pergi dengan seorang wanita bahkan aku belum menjelaskannya. Oh ya dia juga seorang Uzumaki tentu apapun pasti akan ia ketahui"._

Seolah Deidara tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan nanar sang Danna ia melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi menguncinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih diam terpaku.

Deidara terus menyeka airmata yang sedari tadi meluncur bebas usai meninggalkan orang terkasihnya itu.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut Sasori tak bertemu Deidara, ia tak berangkat sekolah juga tak pernah menjawab telpon darinya, Nejipun tak mau memberitahu keadaan Deidara pada gurunya itu.

Neji tau betul betapa terlukanya Deidara.

Sementara dikediamannya Deidara hanya mengunci pintu dikamar.

"Dei.. buka pintunya" pinta wanita paruh baya yang nampak begitu anggun dengan rambut merah panjangnya, parasnya begitu cantik tak menampakan usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala 5, suaranya juga sangat lembut membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merasa begitu tenang.

Dengan malas Deidara membukakan pintu untuk okaa-samanya tersebut.

Deidara kembali melangkahkan kakinya keranjang, merebahkan diri disana, Kushina duduk dipinggir ranjang Deidara, tangannya dengan telaten dan penuh rasa sayang mengelus surai pirang anak bungsunya itu, belum pernah ia melihat Deidara serapuh itu.

"Dei.. tadi Sasori-san telpon kerumah, besok pagi kau harus ikut kegiatan outing sekolah, katanya kegiatan itu mempengaruhi nilai sekolah" ucap Kushina pelan.

"Tidak penting" jawaban Deidara membuat Kushina sedikit marah.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi selemah ini, okaa-sama tak pernah mendidik putranya menjadi orang yang lemah begini!" ucap Kushina dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Belajarlah untuk membedakan antara sekolah dan masalah pribadi, kau salah satu penerus Uzumaki, mau jadi apa perusahaan kelak jika dipimpin orang lemah sepertimu, mau jadi apa pemuda yang hanya diberi masalah seperti ini sudah menyerah, bukan okaa-sama memandang rendah rasa kasihmu pada Sasori-san hanya saja itu belum seberapa dengan ujian yang akan kalian alami jika menikah kelak. Kalian berdua sama-sama pria juga sama-sama penerus perusahaan besar, belum lagi Sasori-san adalah penerus tunggal Akasuna Grup tentu orang tuanya mengiginkan penerus keluarga mereka, apa kau sudah memikirkan itu semua Deidara?" ucap Kushina panjang lebar mencoba memberi semangat pada anaknya tersebut.

Deidara terdiam mendengar nasehat dari okaa-samanya, semua yang Kushina katakan benar adanya.

"Arigatou okaa-sama" lirih Deidara seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dipangkuan sang Ibu.

.

.

 **Konoha High School**

Hiruk pikuk nampak diplataran KHS pagi ini, semua murid nampak antusias pada kegiatan outing kali ini karna berbeda dari sebelumnya yang diikuti oleh semua murid diKHS kali ini hanya diikuti oleh murid kelas 2 dan tempat tujuannya juga sangat berbeda dari yang dulu berlibur ketempat wisata sekarang berkemah dihutan yang konon hawa mistisnya masih sangat terasa disana.

Tentu bukan tanpa tujuan Kepala Sekolah KHS mengadakan outing kehutan, karna rata-rata anak kelas 2 kali ini berisi anak-anak kalangan high class yang sangat terkesan manja, congkak dan individualistis karna harta yang dimiliki orang tuanya.

Oleh karna itu Kepala Sekolah memilih hutan yang diharapkan akan membuat mereka mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada fasilitas yang orang tua mereka sediakan yang mau tidak mau akan membuat mereka berpikir dua kali untuk bersikap congkak dan individualis,bayangkan saja bagaimana mereka sanggup bertahan dihutan sendiri.

Mereka juga tidak diijinkan membawa gadget apapun.

"Apa Deidara akan datang Neji?" tanya Sasori yang hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat pundak oleh Neji.

" _Aku harap kau datang Dei"_

Tak lama kemudian terlihat mobil sport kuning yang sangat mewah yang sudah tidak asing bagi Sasori.

Dua pemuda keluar dari mobil tersebut , keduanya sangat mirip hanya saja yang satu bersurai pendek dan yang satu bersurai panjang, keduanya juga memiliki iris yang seakan menyaingi keindahan langit musim panas walau milik sisurai panjang nampak lebih gelap seakan hujan baru saja jatuh dari sana.

Sasori setengah berlari menghampiri mereka yang hanya disambut cengiran khas dari sisurai pendek dan tatapan membunuh dari sisurai panjang.

"Naruto, Dei kalian sudah sampai" sapa Sasori.

"Bodoh.. kau pikir kami belum sampai, jelas-jelas kami sudah disini" jawab Deidara angkuh.

"Yo Sasori.. apa kabar? Maaf aku sedikit telat mengantar Deidara" imbuh Naruto ramah.

Naruto dan Sasori sudah berteman sejak mereka bersekolah diKonoha Junior High School bersama dengan Sasuke dan Gaara, sampai KHS dan Konoha Univercitypun mereka masih bersama, dan masih berteman baik sampai saat ini.

Bisa dibilang dulu merekalah penguasanya mengingat status sosial mereka, keempatnya merupakan penerus perusahaan besar.

Tapi bukan hanya karna status sosialnya mereka jadi disegani tapi juga karna kepandaian mereka disegala bidang.

Ketampanan mereka juga menjadi nilai plus tersendiri.

"Iie.. daijoubu Naruto, kau mau kemana rapih seperti itu?" tanya Sasori pada sahabatnya itu yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan cengiran.

"Yare.. yare" jawab Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya mengerti maksud dari cengiran Naruto.

"Nii-sama aku ke Neji dulu, salam untuk sipantat ayam dan terima kasih sudah diantar" pamit Deidara pada kakaknya.

"Ya.. ya.. hati-hati disana, jangan macam-macam dihutan" jawab Naruto lembut.

Deidara segera melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan, ia tak berniat sedikitpun bicara pada Sasori.

Sementara Sasori hanya menatap lesu Deidara yang mulai menjauh.

"Aku tak tau ada masalah apa diantara kalian sampai Deidara bersikap seperti itu padamu tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau melukai Deidara lebih dari ini!" ancam Naruto.

"Ya,aku mengerti".

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Dei?" tanya Kyuubi membuyarkan semua lamunan Deidara.

"Kyuu-nii, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" jawab Deidara mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendesah pelan.

"Kau tau, setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahaan, itu sudah seperti hukum alam selalu ada hitam dan putih, tanpa kita sadari sebenarnya itu saling melengkapi" ujar Kyuubi pelan.

"Wakatteiru.. nii-sama"desah Deidara, "oiya.. besok aku ingin pulang, aku ingin mengurus surat-surat kepindahaanku ke Suna Univercity" sambung Deidara.

"Apa kau yakin, jelas-jelas Konoha Univercity itu lebih bagus dari Suna, kenapa kau malah ingin pindah keSuna?'' tanya Kyuubi.

"Ya.. tapi tidak untuk jurusan seninya" jawab Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang penting kau harus bersungguh-sungguh atas pilihanmu dan jangan sampai menyesal, padahal sebenarnya otou-sama mengharapkanmu untuk terjun kedunia bisnis" terang Kyuubi.

Deidara hanya menunduk lemah, ia sangat tau kalau otou-samanya sangat mengingginkan dia membantu mengurus perusahaan yang semakin berkembang.

Namun Deidara menolak dan lebih memilih terjun kedunia seni.

"Aku mendukungmu Dei, lakukan hal yang akan membuatmu merasa benar-benar hidup dan soal perusahaan serahkan saja padaku dan Naruto yah walaupun kuso gaki itu tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan" Deidara tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu,walaupun Kyuubi terlihat sangat keras dan dingin sebenarnya dia sangat lembut dan selalu memperhatikan orang yang ada disekitarnya dan dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti Deidara setelah Sasori dan okaa-samanya tentunya.

.

"Langit crimsom ka?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah perbincanganya dengan Kyuubi Deidara kembali teringat tentang kebersamaannya dengan Sasori disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Rasa sayang yang begitu dalam pada sang Danna membawa Deidara dikedukaan yang begitu mendalam, yang hampir membuat dia terjatuh jika saja tak ada orang-orang yang selalu menjaganya seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Ano.. kuso sensei!" rutuk Neji melihat kebersamaan Sakura dan Sasori sejak keberangkatan mereka kehutan tadi.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Deidara menanggapi, padahal jauh didalam hatinya dia benar-benar marah akan perlakuan Sasori kepada Sakura yang seakan malah pamer kemesraan.

"Semua murid berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun segera!" teriak salah satu guru dengan pengeras suara ditangannya.

Setelah dirasa semua murid sudah berkumpul siguru tersebut mengusulkan untuk diadakan permainan ToD dan yang lebih istimewa semua guru juga diwajibkan ikut.

Dia berharap dengan sedikit melakukan permainan bersama akan membuat hubungan guru dan murid lebih dekat.

Tak ada yang spesial hanya sebatas keusilan murid juga guru saat mereka mendapatkan dare dan sedikit uneg-uneg saat mereka mendapatkan truth sampai pada saat giliran Sakura.

"Ne.. Sasori sensei kau pilih ToD?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"T" singkat Sasori.

"Anda berjanji akan mengatakan siapa nama kekasih anda sebulan setelah hari pertama anda mengajar, jadi tolong katakan siapa orang yang beruntung itu sekarang" pinta Sakura enteng.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sasori, mereka penasaran siapa orang yang beruntung bisa mencuri hati gurunya itu tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai pirang, ia menahan gemuruh didadanya, pipinya semerah tomat menahan malu akan jawaban yang akan diberikan sang sensei.

"Kau Sakura"

 _Degh_

Deidara bagai dihempaskan dari ketinggian setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasori, ia tak menyangka Sasori akan menyebut nama Sakura, jantungnya seperti ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan, butiran bening lolos dari iris deepbluenya tanpa ia sadari.

Sementara terlihat Sakura tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban dari Sasori.

Tak luput semua murid dan guru histeris mendengar jawaban yang diberikan, ada yang cemburu, ada yang memberi selamat kepada mereka terkecuali Deidara dan Neji tentunya.

Deidara melangkah pergi tergesa-gesa ia takut ada orang yang melihatnya menitihkan air mata, walau sebenarnya Sasori sudah menyadarinya.

Ia berhenti dipinggir danau, suasana sunyi dan kumpulan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan diatas danau hendaknya bisa membuat dia merasa sedikit tenang agaknya.

Tanganya ia kepalkan dan matanya ia paksa tertutup agar tak ada lagi air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

"Dei gomen" terdengaar suara lembut orang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Deidara kasar.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Cukup,semuanya sudah jelas dan tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" potong Deidara.

"Tapi Dei-"

"Ku bilang cukup, tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan!" lirih Deidara, ia tak tau lagi harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengartikan kedekatan kita" imbuh Deidara.

"Tidak Dei, kedekatan kita seperti apa yang kau bayangkan" jawab Sasori cepat.

"Tidak salah katamu, lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana saat aku sudah menganggapmu kekasihku, milikku walaupun tanpa ada pembicaraan yang jelas sebelumnya seperti kita pacaran, kau kekasihku dan aku kekasihmu" racau Deidara frustasi.

Chuu~~

Sasori membekap mulut Deidara dengan bibirnya, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Deidara, membawanya kedalam ciuman yang kasar dan menuntut kala Deidara memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasori.

"Engg.. lep.. pass bodoh!" namun Sasori mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya lebih dalam saat Deidara membuka mulutnya.

Dengan kasar Sasori mengabsen satu persatu gigi gerigi Deidara meski sang empunya terus saja melawan.

Mendorongnya hingga punggung Deidara berbenturan dengan pohon besar yang ada dipinggir danau tanpa melepaskan pagutan mesra mereka.

"Arghh.." desah Deidara saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan batang pohon yang malah diartikan salah oleh Sasori, ia berfikir akhirnya Deidara mengiginkannya juga.

Sasori terus memperdalam ciuman mereka dan salah satu tangannya entah sudah bergerilya kemana saja ditubuh Deidara.

Rontaan dari Deidara seakan tak ada artinya jika diadu dengan kekuatan Sasori.

Kini tangannya berusaha melepas ikat pinggang yang Deidara kenakan dan merangsak masuk kesarang kenikmatan milik sang lawan.

Ia remas dengan kasar dan brutal barang privasi milik Deidara hingga cairan kenikmatan keluar dari sana yang malah membuat Sasori makin bersemangat.

Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki Sasori hingga dia bisa melakukan itu semua kepada orang yang sangat ia kasihi.

Sasori melepaskan ciumannya untuk memberi kesempatan bagi paru-parunya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin guna melanjutkan permainannya.

Dirasa sudah cukup ia melanjutkan ciumannya sekilas dan kini berjongok didepan benda privasi Deidara lalu memasukanya kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Deidara terus saja meronta dengan menjauhkan kepala Sasori dari sana namun percuma.

"Ahhh.." desah Deidara menandakan klimaks yang dibuat oleh permainan Sasori hingga cairan cinta Deidara memenuhi rongga mulut Sasori sebelum ditelan habis olehnya.

"He.. tak ku sangka kau akan mengeluarkannya" ejek Sasori.

"Tubuhmu menghianati dirimu Dei-chan" ucap Sasori mengoda ditelinga Deidara.

Deidara tak mampu menjawabnya, ya memang raganya menghianati jiwanya, ia tak ingin terbawa oleh permainan paksa dari Sasori namun nyatanya.

Seakan sudah tak ada perlawanan dari Deidara ia melanjutkan permainannya.

Dengan kasar ia membalik tubuh Deidara menghadap pohon dan mendorongnya keras hingga dada dan perut Deidara sedikit tersayat kulit batang pohon yang sudah mengering hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Sementara jari-jari Sasori mulai masuk kelubang kenikmatan milik Deidara satu persatu tanpa mempedulikan sang empunya berjengit merasa kesakitan dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Sakit, Deidara merasa sakit lahir dan batin.

Ia memang mengingginkan sentuhan dari Dannanya tersebut tapi bukan sentuhan paksa seperti ini apalagi setelah kejadian tadi.

Tiga jari Sasori sudah memenuhi Deidara hingga ia bisa merasakan jari-jari lentik itu sedang melakukan gerakan zig-zag dan in-out untuk mempersiapkan agar lubang itu mampu untuk dimasuki benda yang lebih besar dari pada tiga jari milik Sasori, Deidara tau betul apa itu.

Tubuh Deidara bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah dan sebenarnya Sasori sadar itu, namun Sasori masih sibuk menandai tubuh Deidara.

Kali ini ia tak mau melepaskan Deidara.

" _Maafakan aku sayang"_

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

minna-san ogenki desuka ? #tebarkissu #slapped gomen updatenya lama.. ,

#deepbow

eiyaa maaf ya kalo banyak typo disana-sini..

ano arigatou untuk reviewnya, makasi makasi ditunggu reviewnya lagi..

yang kesel ama Sasori dichap 2 pliss jgn kesel dulu.. dia nglakuin itu semua ada alesannya kok.. diending bakal dijelasin.. XD

ok dah jaa mata... #angelsmirk


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

Selamat membaca minna-san ^^

"Akasuna-san apakah anda sudah puas menodai saya?" ucap Deidara lirih.

Tak ada lagi panggilan sayang.

Deidara terkapar lemah beralaskan tanah dan dedaunan kering dibawah sebuah pohon, surainya terurai sedikit lepek dan kotor, perut, dada putihnya kini penuh sayatan batang pohon sedangkan kissmark terlihat disekujur tubuhnya, yang lebih miris adalah darah bercampur cairan putih kental terus keluar dari lubang bawahnya.

Iris ocean bluenya nampak lebih gelap dari biasanya, tak memperlihatkan cahayanya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Dan fakta yang paling menyakitkan adalah perbuatan itu dilakukan oleh orang yang amat ia cintai-dulu.

Dihianati lalu dinodai perpaduan yang pas untuk alasan orang itu ingin bunuh diri bukan?

"Deidara maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri" ucap Sasori lirih.

Matanya memancarkan rasa kalut, sedih, merasa bersalah secara bersamaan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Deidara yang ada hanya tatapan penuh kebencian.

Sungguh Sasori merasa bersalah tak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya.

"Jangan menatapku seolah kaulah yang dinodai disini" ucap Deidara sarkastik.

Deidara mencoba berdiri walau ia merasa begitu sakit dibagian bawahnya tapi ia paksakan, ia tak tahan lagi melihat Sasori yang nampak begitu terpukul ada disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan muka itu, harusnya aku yang demekian" ujar Deidara rendah.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi Dei" pinta Sasori lirih namun Deidara tetap hendak pergi sebelum melihat tatapan Sasori yang begitu sayu lebih dari biasanya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan nampak sedang menahan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dan dengan mudahnya atau bodohnya akhirnya Deidara luluh dan menundukan dirinya disamping Sasori yang tengah bersender pada batang pohon, Deidara merapihkan dirinya ia tak mau terlihat menjijikan saat tiba-tiba ada teman atau guru yang datang.

Ia melirik Sasori dari ekor matanya terlihat bahwa Sasori sedang terpejam dengan nafas yang begitu berat seolah ia kesulitan untuk mengisi paru-parunya itu.

Dan entah mengapa itu membuat hati Deidara berdenyut ngilu, bukankah ia sudah benci dengan Sasori setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

Tak tega akhirnya Deidara memunguti baju Sasori dan memakaikannya pada sang empunya.

Sedikit terusik Sasori membuka kelopak matanya dan memamerkan cermin coklat madunya yang begitu menenangkan bagi Deidara.

Sasori semakin merasa bersalah dengan perlakuan Deidara, padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah menyakitinya namun Deidara masih bersikap baik padanya.

"Terima kasih Deidara" ujar Sasori lembut.

"Tak butuh terima kasihmu" jawab Deidara tajam.

"Aikawarazu.. saat marah kau bertambah mengemaskan" ucap Sasori lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tatap langit yang begitu indah malam ini dengan bulan yang belum genap yang memantulkan sinarnya pada air danau dan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan diantara mereka yang memamerkan sinarnya, begitu indah, teduh dan menenangkan.

"Baka" jawab Deidara tersipu malu.

"Andai aku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati suasana ini lagi" Deidara terdiam

mendengar ucapan lirih Sasori.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini Uzumaki-san" senyum Sasori merekah, membuat jantung Deidara berdegup cepat, senyum yang entah mengapa membuat Deidara takut akan kehilanggan sesuatu yang amat penting.

Setelahnya Sasori meniggalkan Deidara dengan langkah yang gontai dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh, meninggalkan Deidara dalam kebinggungan.

" _Sebenarnya ada apa Danna?"_

 _._

 _._

Setelah kegiatan outing dan kejadian ditepi danau itu Sasori seakan menghilang, ia tak lagi mengajar tanpa pamit pada semua muridnya, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dibenak para siswa-siswi tak terkecuali Deidara.

Pernah beberapa murid bertanya pada Sakura mengingat dia adalah kekasihnya sebenarnya kenapa Sasori berhenti mengajar namun Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa Sasori sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan ayahnya atau jawaban klise lainnya.

"Tadaima" ucap Deidara datar begitu sampai dikediamannya.

Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah, banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan dan jam pelajaran semakin ditambah demi hasil yang memuaskan saat ujian mendatang.

Belum lagi ia harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar seusai sekolah.

Tenaga dan pikirannya terkuras habis.

"Okaeri Dei-chan" sambut Kushina ramah.

"Tadaima"

"Ne Dei, cepat mandi untuk menghilangkan capekmu, kaa-sama sudah menyiapkan air panas" imbuh kushina lembut yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang anak.

"Jangan lupa habis itu kemeja makan" ucap Kushina yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malas dari Deidara.

"Ya ampun Dei" keluh Kushina melihat Deidara yang tertidur hanya menggunakan boxer dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang terselempang dilehernya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai anak ragilnya tersebut, lalu dengan telaten ia mengeringkan rambut Deidara dengan handuk dan beberapa kali mengelus lembut surai emas anaknya itu dan tak lupa menyelimutinya.

"Mana Deidara?" tanya Minato.

"Ia sudah tertidur,sepertinya dia terlalu lelah" jawab Kushina.

Minato mendesah pelan, bagaimana bisa ia hampir setiap hari makan hanya berdua padahal memiliki tiga anak lelaki.

"Sepertinya kita harus mempunyai anak perempuan untuk menemai kita makan" gurau Minato yang hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Kushina.

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol setelah makan malam terdengar bel berbunyi.

Cepat-cepat Kushina membukakan pintu yang diikuti oleh Minato dibelakangnya.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan pemuda berparas tampan namun babyface dengan surai marun yang agak berantakan dan kulit seputih porselen, lingkar matanya sedikit gelap menandakan sang empunya kekurangan jam tidur, wajahnya juga lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Sasori-kun?" ucap Kushina dan Minato bebarengan.

"Konbanwa paman, bibi Kushina" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Sasori-kun tumben datang selarut ini?" tanya Kushina ramah setelah mempersilahkan masuk, karna tak biasanya Sasori datang malam-malam begini menginggat jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30.

"Jika kau mencari Naruto, ia belum pulang atau bahkan tidak pulang katanya sedang bersama Sasuke" imbuh Minato tak kalah ramah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat Deidara" jawab Sasori jujur.

"Deidara?zannen.. Ia sudah tidur sejak tadi pulang sekolah, bahkan dia melupakan makan malamnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk ujiannya mendatang" jelas Kushina.

"Iie bibi, aku hanya ingin melihatnya bukan menemuinya"

Minato dan Kushina melihat luka dimata Sasori, entah apa itu tapi mereka yakin itu akan berdampak buruk pada Deidara dan Sasori sendiri.

"Deidara ada dikamarnya, kau masuk saja" ijin Kushina sambil mengusap surai Sasori lembut, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

Sasori tersenyum tulus setelahnya melangkah kekamar Deidara.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" ucap Minato lirih yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kushina.

.

.

 **Kamar Deidara**

Sasori melangkah pasti menuju ranjang king size yang ditempati orang terkasihnya itu, ia duduk ditepinya sambil mengawasi tidur Deidara, sambil sesekali mengelus benang emas Deidara lembut.

Melihat wajah damai Deidara membuat Sasori tanpa sadar meloloskan kristal bening dari matanya.

Diusapnya pipi lembut Deidara dan sekilas mengecup ringan bibir ranum itu.

Membuat Deidara sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam Deidara sayang, semoga kau selalu mimpi indah" Sasori kembali menciumnya sekilas dan membenarkan letak selimut Deidara setelahnya beranjak pergi.

"Sasori-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Nandemonai" bohong Sasori.

Kushina bisa melihat kebohongan di mata Sasori namun ia menunggu Sasori untuk menjelaskannya sesuai keinginannya.

Sementara Minato menepuk pelan pundak Sasori yang sedikit bergetar seakan menyalurkan semangat.

"Secara pribadi aku senang Deidara memilikimu" lanjut Kushina.

"Paman, bibi ijinkan aku untuk melihat Deidara setiap malam sebelum waktunya tiba" ucap Sasori meminta ijin dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh kedua orang tua Deidara.

.

.

Skip Time

 **Hari Kelulusan**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu datang, hari kelulusan.

Deidara lulus dengan predikat terbaik setelah Neji, ia merasa senang namun tetap kosong didalamnya, sudah hampir setaun ia tak bertemu dengan Sasori bahkan mendengar kabarnyapun tidak.

Terakhir bertemu adalah saat kegiatan outing dan kejadian itu, setelahya Sasori menghilang tanpa kabar.

Ia ingin sekali bertemu Sasori, memamerkan hasil ujiannya ini.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan berbelas kasih pada Deidara, Sasori datang bersama keluarga Sakura.

Sedikit menghapus rindu tapi menambah luka.

Sasori dan Sakura bak pangeran dan tuan putri, mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

Sasori datang dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah senada dengan warna surainya yang ia sembunyikan dibalik topi musim dinginnya,sedangkan Sakura nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun putih sederhana yang membalut tubuhnya.

Hampir semua murid menyambut kedatangan Sasori.

Ya, yang jadi bintang dihari kelulusan ini bukan Neji yang jadi juara satu juga bukan Deidara yang menjadi juara dua, namun Sasori sang mantan guru idola.

Deidara nampak memperhatikan Sasori dari kejauhan, ingin sekali ia rengkuh tubuh pria itu, membayar bulan-bulan ketidak jumpaan mereka.

Namun itu hanya angan-angan, gengsi Deidara masih melarangnya menemui Sasori setelah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Dei, kau tak ingin menemui Sasori-kun?" tanya Kushina yang melihat gelagat rindu pada anaknya.

"Tidak" jawab Deidara ketus.

Tak selang berapa lama Sasori, Sakura dan orang tuanya menghampiri Deidara dan Kushina, hampir saja Deidara beranjak jika tak ditahan oleh tangan Kushina.

"Selamat atas prestasimu Uzumaki-kun" sapa ayah Sakura sok kenal yang hanya dijawab dengusan oleh Deidara.

"Ara.. apa tuan Uzumaki tidak ikut hadir nyonya Uzumaki?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, ia sedang ada rapat penting jadi hanya aku yang menemani Deidara" jawab Kushina mencoba seramah mungkin.

"Orang sibuk memang beda ya, sampai acara rapat lebih penting dari hari kelulusan anak" sindir ibu Sakura.

Deidara ingin sekali menampar mulut orang yang secara tidak langsung menjelekkan ayahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu nyonya Haruno!" jawab Deidara tajam, ibu Sakura meringsut melihat tatapan mematikan Deidara.

"Mo.. yamete kaa-chan, ne Dei-kun aku dan Danna ak-"

"Jangan pernah panggil Akasuna-san dengan panggilan Danna, itu membuatku ingin merobek mulutmu!" putus Deidara rendah dan tajam tanpa basa-basi didepan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Sakura sedikit ciut nyali mendengar pernyataan Deidara dan meringsut mundur kebelakang Sasori.

"Sudah-sudah, maafkan Deidara ya Sakura-chan, dia sedikit frustasi tak bisa menang dari Neji-kun" ujar Kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa besok malam aku dan Sasori akan melangsungkan pernikahan dan ku harap kau bisa datang sebagai temanku atau mantan kekasih Sasori karna setelah itu kau tidak bisa melihat Sasori lagi karna kami akan pindah ke Suna" terang Sakura.

 _Degh_

Lagi.

Dada Deidara berdenyut nyeri untuk kesekian kalinya, jadi ini hadiah dihari kelulusannya, jadi ini bayaran karna Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa'nya yang ingin bertemu Sasori.

Air matanya seakan ingin merambat keluar namun sebisa mungkin Deidara tahan, ia tak ingin terlihat menjadi sosok yang menyedikhan dihadapan orang.

Sekilas manik deep oceannya ia sembunyikan didalam kelopaknya sebelum memperlihatkan kacanya yang hampir pecah.

Coklat madu bertemu safir _"Tapi kenapa tatapan itu masih sama sendunya dengan terakhir kali kita bertemu, bukankah lagi-lagi aku yang harusnya menunjukkan ekspresi itu un?''._

" _Jangan menangis Dei, kumohon"_

.

.

Deidara merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, ia teringat kembali saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sasori namun semuanya harus diakhiri besok, perasaannya untuk sang danna.

Matanya terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Sementara diruang keluarga nampak Minato&Kushina tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan tamu rutinnya tiap malam. Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai hati anak-anakku, tidak kau, ataupun kedua Uchiha itu" ucap Minato tegas.

"Benar Sasori, lagipula apa yang akan tuan Haruno katakan jika tau kau kemari setiap malam untuk mengunjungi Deidara, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sakura-chan bagaimana sakitnya ia jika mengetahui calon suaminya masih menyimpan hati untuk orang lain" imbuh Kushina.

Sasori terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Minato dan Kushina "Kumohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Deidara untuk terakhir kalinya" ijin Sasori.

Minato dan Kushina mendengus pelan sebelum mengijinkan Sasori menemui Deidara.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang terdapat ditengah ruangan besar bernuansa putih gading, ia duduk disamping ranjang itu seperti biasa.

Ia perhatikan dengan seksama orang yang tidur itu seolah ia sedang merekam karya Tuhan yang terindah, ia perhatikan garis-garis keras yang membingkai wajah tampan sekaligus cantik Deidara.

Ia sisir benang emas itu menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya.

Ia telusuri rahang kokoh itu, ia sentuh lembut bibir ranum yang dulu selalu membuatnya tenang dan bergairah disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia membayangkan cermin deep ocean yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak itu, terbingkai sempurna oleh bulumata yang berjajar rapi disana.

"Kau terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria Deidara" ucap Sasori lembut.

Ia cium sekilas bibir itu sebelum membisikan kalimat yang seolah seperti mantra yang selalu ia rapalkan untuk Deidara "Selamat malam Deidara sayang, semoga kau selalu mimpi indah" Sasori kembali menciumnya sekilas dan membenarkan letak selimut Deidara sebelum beranajak pergi.

 _Grep_

Deidara menahan pergelangan tangan Sasori, membuat Sasori sedikit tersentak.

"Jadi benar kau yang meyenandungkan kalimat itu setiap malam?" Sasori tak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Dalam tidurku seolah-olah aku mendengar kalimat itu lagi-lagi dan lagi tiap malam yang ku kira hanya halusinasiku saja" lanjut Deidara lesu.

Sasori belum bermaksud membalik badannya.

"Danna sebenarnya apa maumu?" Sasori sedikit tercekat mendengar panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tak ia dengar.

"Deidara percayalah hatiku akan selalu menjadi milikmu walau apapun yang terjadi" ujar Sasori menambah kelukaan Deidara.

"Aku semakin tak mengerti maksudmu Danna, kau bicara seolah tak ada apa-apa padahal besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dan bagaimana perasaan Sakura jika mendengarnya?"

"Mungkin ini terakhir kali aku bisa mengunjungimu, selamat tinggal dan semoga kau selalu bahagia Deidara" pesan Sasori.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku per-"

"Tidak!" potong Deidara.

Deidara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju Sasori lalu mendekapnya posesif, Sasori tetap diam.

Ia raba tubuh atletis orang didepannya itu, tangan satunya ia selipkan kedalam kemeja Sasori sedangkan tangan satunya ia usapakan kebibir Sasori menggoda.

Sasori menghentikan pergerakan tangan Deidara.

"Ku mohon untuk terakhir kalinya atau anggap saja aku memperkosamu seperti saat kau memperkosaku dulu" goda Deidara ditelinga Sasori.

Sasori sedikit tertegun akan sifat baru Deidara.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai menggoda Deidara?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori, ia beranjak menuju lemari yang terdapat dipojok kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol wine dan satu gelas kecil.

Ia tuangkan wine itu ke wadah kecil itu sebelum menengaknya dalam sekali tenggak.

Sasori benar-benar tak menyangka perubahan sikap Deidara, belum sampai situ saja ia melihat Deidara mengambil rokok sebelum membakarnya dan menyesapnya.

Sasori tau betul Deidara sangat anti dengan rokok dan minuman namun sekarang nyatanya.

"Sejak kapan kau minum dan merokok Dei?" tanya Sasori sembari merebut paksa rokok dimulut Deidara.

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi Akasuna-san" jawab Deidara datar dan kembali menenggak wine bermaksud menghabiskannya, belum sempat ia menghabiskannya namun kembali direbut paksa oleh Sasori.

"Deidara yang ku kenal tak menyukai barang-barang ini" ucap Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum mengejek "Dan Danna yang ku kenal tak pernah mampu menyakitiku!"

Hati Sasori bagai disayat mendengar pernyataan tajam Deidara, ia tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau diam Akasuna-san" Deidara merebut wine ditangan Sasori yang masih tertegun dan menenggaknya habis.

Pipinya merah, ia sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

Belum puas Deidara kembali mengambil satu botol dari lemari rahasianya.

"Apa paman Minato tau anaknya jadi pecandu minuman?" tanya Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan pernah berani untuk memberitahukan tentang ini pada otou-sama" ancam Deidara.

"Selain pandai menggoda sekarang kau juga pandai mengancam eh?" balas Sasori mengejek.

"Ya" gumam Deidara.

Sasori menghampiri Deidara dan berusaha merebut botol wine itu lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Akasuna-san" gertak Deidara namun tak mempan untuk Sasori.

Sungguh hati Sasori terasa begitu ngilu melihat kebiasaan baru Deidara, ia memang selalu menemui Deidara tapi itu saat ia tenggah tertidur walaupun sebenarnya Sasori sudah lama curiga karna tercium aroma alkohol saat ia menciumnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Dei?" lirih Sasori.

"Ini semua karna Danna" mata Sasori membulat.

"Dia dengan seenaknya menodaiku setelah menghianatiku, lalu tanpa perasaan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun itu sangat menyakitkan, seperti ada yang menusuk hatiku dengan sengaja lalu sekarang ia datang lagi dengan membawa undangan pernikahannya, hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik" racau Deidara, "aku terus saja berusaha membencinya namun percuma, nyatanya aku tetap mencintainya" lanjutnya lirih.

Tanpa sadar Sasori langsung mendekap tubuh ringkih Deidara, ia tak sanggup mendengar lebih jauh.

"Gomen Dei.. gomen" ucap Sasori sedikit terisak yang Deidara hadiahi dengan tawa yang memilukan.

"Ku mohon sentuh aku untuk terakhir kalinya danna" mohon Deidara memelas.

Sasori terdiam.

"Ku mohon bantu aku melupakan sedikit lukaku Danna" imbuh Deidara.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkannya?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu, aku ingin merasakannya lagi.. merasakan danna memenuhiku, luka sayatan dan kissmark yang memenuhi tubuhku, aku rindu itu semua" racau Deidara berterus terang.

"Efek alkohol itu membuatmu seperti pria murahan sayang" sindir Sasori.

"Tentu aku sudah menjadi pria murahan karna kau tau, aku pernah menggoda mantan pacarku yang sekarang jadi kekasih Kyuubi nii-sama untuk menyentuhku, pertamanya dia menolak tapi aku berhasil menggodanya bahkan setelah itu kita melakukannya tanpa aku harus menggodanya, benar-benar murahankan?"

"Namun aku tetap menginginkan Dannaku" lanjutnya terisak.

"Itachi" geram Sasori mengeratkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Jangan marah padanya, aku yang menggo-" Sasori membungkam mulut Deidara dengan bibirnya, ia tak tahan lagi mendengar ucapan Deidara yang begitu frontal tentang hubungannya dengan Itachi, ia cemburu.

Sasori mengendong tubuh Deidara dan melemparkannya keranjang, ia lucuti paksa pakaian Deidara.

"Apa sudah dimulai?" tanya Deidara asal, Sasori tak mau susah-susah menjawabnya.

Ia bungkam kembali mulut Deidara, menciumnya ganas,tangannya menuju tonjolan pada dada Deidara yang sudah mengeras, ia tekan sekeras mungkin membuat sang empunya mengeliat anatara sakit dan nikmat.

"Buat aku merasakan sakit seperti waktu itu Danna, rasa sakit karna sebuah penghianatan!" lagi-lagi Sasori terdiam, sepertinya ia kembali sadar telah membuat orang yang disayanginya merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, kau ingin aku merasa bersalah dan berlutut dikakimu Dei?" tanya Sasori mencoba menyembunyikan kegetirannya.

Deidara tak menjawab pertayaan Sasori, ia malah membuka kancing kemeja Sasori satu-persatu, kabut nafsu jelas terlihat dari pancaran matanya namun ada yang membuat Sasori sedikit tercekat yaitu pandangan mata itu seperti menahan kengiluan, diujung matanya terlihat air mata yang tertumpuk yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Sasori menyeka air mata itu dengan lidahnya membuat Deidara tersentak.

Keduanya terdiam tanpa ada yang ingin mengakhirinya, mencoba menyelami makna yang terkandung satu sama lain.

Sementara tangan mereka terus bergerilya antara satu sama lain sepertinya pembicaraan tak dibutuhkan disini.

.

.

.

TBC

Kyaaaaaa... gomen kalo lemonnya gak ada asem-asemnya pisan malah terkesan garing dan gak banget ,

Gak bakat nulis adegan lime ngilu(?) sendiri pas baca ulangnya XD

Maaf juga ya kalau dichap kali ini ada yang ngerasa Deidara kok murahan atau sejenisnya tapi saya gak ada niat buat Deidara jadi kek gitu.. mana mungkin saya tega bikin OTP saya sendiri jadi nista seperti itu ^,^)~

Deidara kayak gitu karna pengaruh alkohol juga frustasi dengan sikap Sasori..

Saya juga gak tau minum minuman beralkohol sebotol bisa bikin orang mabuk atau gak, jadi maaf kalau rada gak nyambung bin gak masuk akal XD

Tapi mudah-mudahan saya bisa ngelanjutin ini fic lebih baik lagi, makanya ditunggu ya reviewnya XD


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

Please Enjoy minna-san ^^

"Argh" racau Deidara saat satu persatu jari lentik Sasori mencoba menerobos dinding pertahanannya. Seakan tiga jari yang kini memenuhi Deidara memberikan sengatan listrik padanya.

Deidara terus mengeliat dibawah dominasi sang Danna.

Sementara Sasori tak puas-puasnya memberi tanda kepemilikan pada sang partner.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan namun tak ada yang berkeinginan untuk .

Deidara mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung Sasori saat benda kebanggaan Sasori terus saja menumbuk-numbuk lubang bawah Deidara, menciptakan suara becek yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat erotis dan membuat Sasori tambah bersemangat untuk menanamkan benihnya jauh didalam Deidara, sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh cakaran kuku-kuku Deidara pun seakan tak ada rasanya malah menjadi rangsangan tambahan untuknya.

Deidara merasakan miliknya kini penuh dengan benih yang Sasori tanam bahkan sebagian meleleh keluar karna lubangnya tak cukup ruang untuk menampung semuanya.

Dengan perlahan Sasori mencabut benda miliknya yang ditanggapi dengan pandangan kecewa oleh Deidara sebelum Sasori kembali menghunuskannya dengan cepat dan kasar membuat Deidara menggeram lebih keras.

Seakan kehilangan semua kekuatannya Sasori rebah diatas tubuh polos Deidara, kelereng coklat madunnya sedikit tertutup, ia juga tak berniat melepaskan miliknya dari lubang Deidara, ia belum puas merasakan remasan-remasan lubang ketat Deidara.

Deidara sendiri tak ingin membiarkannya lepas, ia terus saja remas milik Sasori dengan lubangnya yang ia kerutkan seakan jika bisa ia ingin sekali menelannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan setelah memenuhiku Danna?" iris madunya ia paksakan terbuka mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, perlahan ia bangun dari tubuh Deidara dan mencabut miliknya perlahan yang dihadiahi sedikit ringisan kesakitan dari Deidara, ia mengecup pelan bibir Deidara sebagai tanda maafnya.

Sasori rebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh Deidara, ia dekap erat tubuh ringkih itu, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang sangat menentramkan bagi si penerima.

Ia kecup puncak benang emas yang kini terlihat kusut itu.

Ia usap dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia sisir helaian-helaian itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya, dan mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku merasa hidup Deidara" lirih Sasori.

"Apa besok malam kau akan melakukannya dengan wanita jalang itu?"

"Dan diammu itu akan aku artikan iya Danna" imbuh Deidara saat tak mendapat jawaban darinya.

Deidara sembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasori, menahan sedikit kegetiran saat membayangkan akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Deidara sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, ia tatap lekat mata yang begitu teduh tapi hampir membuat dirinya gila itu, ia eluskan jari-jarinya ke rahang kokoh Sasori, Deidara merasa pipi Dannanya itu semakin tirus, apalagi ditambah lingkar matanya yang sedikit menghitam.

" _Apa danna jarang tidur sekarang?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tidurlah" ucap Sasori lembut.

"Kau begitu pucat Danna" ucap Deidara datar.

"Tentu saja, kau baru saja mengambil semua tenagaku Dei" gurau Sasori.

" _Bukan karna itu un"_

"Sepertinya kita hanya bermain empat sampai lima kali, jika bersama Itachi aku bisa bermain sepanjang malam walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah setengah tidak sadar" jawab Deidara gamblang yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh oleh Sasori, bagaimana bisa ia menyebutkan nama orang lain untuk membandingkannya.

Namun tatapan itu kembali melemput.

"Deidara.. ku mohon kedepannya jangan sampai kau berbuat seperti itu lagi dengan Itachi, bagaimanapun ia sudah menjadi kekasih kakakmu, itu akan sangat melukainya jika ia mengetahuinya, dan sebaiknya carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, seseorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu setulus hati".

"Inai" pungkas Deidara tajam.

"Pasti ada, hanya saja kau belum menemukannya" timpal Sasori.

"Aku sudah menemukannya tapi hanya seorang, dan orang itu akan segera meninggalkanku demi orang lain jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada" lirih Deidara.

"Apa kau pernah mengucapkannya pada Itachi, jika pernah berarti kata-katamu hanya luapan emosi sesaat karna buktinya kau menemukanku" jawab Sasori kalem.

"Belum pernah, dan tak akan pernah kata-kata itu keluar untuk orang lain" ucap Deidara lirih.

Sasori merasa tersanjung dengan ucapan Deidara namun juga takut karna ia merasa sudah meninggalkan lubang yang begitu dalam dihati Deidara, ia takut Deidara tak akan bisa bangkit setelahnya.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, keduanya seakan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sasori mencoba menyembunyikan iris coklat madunya sementara Deidara tengah membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan pada dada Sasori bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, ia ingin Sakura melihat bahwa Sasori pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhya.

Gigitan-gigitan kecil yang Deidara buat mulai membuat jiwa dominan Sasori terbangun, ia tangkup wajah Deidara, ia selami lagi iris deep ocean itu, sebelum ia mencium bibir ranum tersebut, masih jelas terasa sisa-sisa alkohol yang Deidara minum.

"Apa kau mengodaku lagi sayang" ucap Sasori berat, terlihat kabut nafsu yang mulai menguasainya lagi.

"Hmmm.. danna mau lagi" goda Deidara seduktif.

"Tidak lagi tuan putri.. hamba sudah lelah" jawab Deidara mencoba menekan hasratnya sendiri.

"Ho.. kalau begitu ijinkan tuan putri ini melayani hambanya" goda Deidara.

"Sungguh tuan putri yang liar" ucap Sasori.

Deidara menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Sasori.

Deidara beranjak turun dari ranjangnya kemudian mengambil wine yang ada dilemarinya sementara Sasori terus mengawasinya dari ekor matanya.

Deidara berbalik kearah rannjang, membuka tutup botol wine itu dan sedikit demi sedikit ia tuangkan dibenda milik Sasori, sedikit meleber membasahi springbed, Sasori sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Deidara lakukan,namun tetap diam menerimanya.

Deidara membangunkan tubuh polos Sasori lalu mendudukannya disisi ranjang, kedua kakinya ia turunkan menapak lantai lalu ia berjongok pas didepan milik Sasori.

Perlahan ia jilat benda itu "Rasa wine, tidak buruk" ucapnya di sela-sela hisapannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu sayang" goda Sasori.

"Tak ada, hanya insting" jawab Deidara singkat dan melanjutkan aksinya memanjakan 'tuannya' itu.

Belum semua bendanya tertelan oleh Deidara Sasori menjauhkan wajah Deidara dari sana, ia berdiri lalu membantu Deidara berdiri.

Deep ocean bertemu coklat madu, saling mengartikan sesuka hati apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

"Apa kau tak menginginkannya Danna?" tanya Deidara lirih.

Sasori tak menjawab, ia masih menyelami lautan dalam itu, seakan tenggelam didalamnya.

"Aku tau aku tampan tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu Danna" gurau Deidara.

"Kau cantik Dei" balas Sasori tersenyum lembut yang membuat muka Deidara bersemu.

"B-baka,aku ini laki-laki un" Deidara mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu dipelukan Sasori.

"Bukan aku tak ingin tapi jika kita memulainya lagi aku takut tak bisa berhenti"

" _Tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menjauhimu"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Sasori pelan seraya membaringkan tubuh Deidara lalu tubuhnya bersisian, ia dekap tubuh itu.

Hembusan nafas Sasori bagai melody pengantar tidur yang sangat indah dan ampuh membuatnya ingin segera kealam mimpi, ditambah sapuan lembut tangan Sasori pada surainya, ia tak bisa untuk tidak terlelap setelahnya.

Setelah yakin Deidara sudah terlelap Sasori menatap wajah orang terkasihnya itu lekat,ia patri gambaran wajah damai kekasihnya itu dalam palung hatinya yang paling dalam, dalam hati bersumpah tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Setelah beberapa lama ia beranjak lalu menuju kamar mandi, agaknya ia akan membersihkan sisa-sisa noda akibat permainannya.

Tak selang lama ia keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan busananya yang terpasang rapih dibadan jenjangnya.

Kembali berjalan menuju ranjang setelahnya ia tatap lagi wajah itu, berbisik "Selamat malam Deidara sayang, semoga kau selalu bermimpi indah" dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

Untuk terakhirnya ia membisikan kalimat itu, entah mengapa tengorokannya tercekat setelahnya, ia merasa ada yang meremas jantungnya, matanya pedih menahan kristal yang ingin meluap keluar namun ia mati-matian menahannya, merasa tak kuat lagi ia segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Deidara.

" _Kumohon jangan pergi Danna, jangan pergi"_ ucap Deidara dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sama sekali belum tidur, ia merasakan ngilu yang sama dengan Sasori, ia terisak dalam diam, tangan kirinya ia katupkan pada mulutnya sendiri mencoba meredam suara yang ia keluarkan yang disebabkan isakannya sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram dadanya yang begitu sakit.

.

.

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang namun seorang pemuda masih betah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi mengingat kegiatan mereka yang cukup melelahkan, namun bedanya kini ia seorang diri terlelap tanpa partner yang bersamanya semalam.

Tok tok tok

Nyonya rumah berusaha membangunkannya dari alam mimpi.

"Dei-chan.. bangun, ini sudah sore".

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, kaa-sama akan masuk ya" sang pemilik kamar belum memberi ijin namun tak mengurungkan niat Kushina sang Nyonya rumah masuk kekamar anak bungsunya itu.

Pemandangan yang pertama telihat adalah seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap dengan posisi memeluk lututnya persis seperti bayi dengan hiasan bekas sungai air mata yang sudah mengering, tidak lupa dengan tubuh polosnya yang dipenuhi bercak merah tanda kepemilikan terlihat jelas disana, tubuh polosnya tertutupi selimut dibagian privasinya.

"Apa kau sebegitu terlukanya sayang?" ucap Kushina lirih seraya mengelus surai Deidara lembut.

Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya dengan enggan Deidara mencoba membuka iris birunya "Dann-.. o-okaa-sama!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam haa?" teriak Kushina tsundere menggemparkan kediaman Uzumaki.

"Aa.. iie iie, tadi malam, okaa-sama taukan.. ano.. nyamuk,ya nyamuk yang membuat bercak-bercak merah ini" ucap Deidara gugup.

"Kau pikir kau lahir begitu saja tanpa proses apapun ha, sehingga okaa-sama tak tau bekas apa itu, kau ini baru saja lulus SMA, kono hentai!" jawab Kushina setengah menahan teriakannya.

"Ha ha ha" tawa Deidara hambar.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah hampir jam tiga, cepat mandi, kau tak mau terlambatkan diacara hari ini?" tanya Kushina lirih

Deidara terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya, ya dia baru ingat hari apa ini.

"Umm" dengan malas ia bangun dan beranjak dari ranjang empuknya.

Kushina perhatikan tubuh anaknya yang sedikit lebih kurus, berjalan lesu seakan tak punya daya untuk hidup, juga sinar dari irisnya secara perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayannya.

Ibu mana yang tega?

"Kau harus kuat Deidara" lirihnya yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh sasarannya.

"Okaa-sama akan menunggu dibawah, kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi bersama otou-sama juga naru-chan" imbuh Kushina yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Deidara.

.

.

Diruang keluarga sang tuan dan nyonya rumah juga dengan kedua putranya sudah siap menghadiri acara istimewa kekasih putranya.

Mereka terlihat sangat berkelas dengan jas mahal yang membalutnya sementara dress yang sederhana namun terlihat berkelas membalut tubuh Kushina membuatnya terlihat semakin anggun.

Satu kata yang akan orang-orang katakan jika melihat keluarga mereka.

Sempurna.

Namun sesuai janji Tuhan tak ada orang yang sempurna, mereka mungkin nampak sempurna tapi tidak didalamnya.

Hati salah satunya kini sedang menangis yang berarti tangisan juga untuk tiga yang lainnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Minato sang kepala keluarga.

"Ayo" jawab Kushina.

"Otou-sama apa aku boleh pergi bersama Sasu-"

"Tidak" potong Minato tegas yang dibalas dengan mengerucutkan bibir ala Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Hotel**

Acara pernikahan Sasori berlangsung disebuah ballroom hotel bintang lima yang sangat mewah, warna merah dan gold mendominasi ballroom hotel itu yang sudah disulap begitu simple namun terkesan mewah, juga suasana yang begitu terasa kekeluargaan meski banyak sekali tamu yang hadir.

Keluarga Uzumaki sudah hadir dari beberapa menit yang lalu yang untungnya acaranya belum dimulai bahkan sedikit mundur dari jadwal.

Minato nampak sedang membicaran bisnis dengan kolega-koleganya yang turut hadir diacara tersebut, membuat Kushina berkacak pinggang bagaimana bisa mereka masih membicarakan pekerjaan diacara keluarga begini.

Sementara Naruto dan Deidara tengah berkumpul bersama Sasuke, Gaara, dan Itachi yang datang mewakili ayahnya Fugaku yang sedang diluar negri.

Mereka tengah asik membicarakan hal-hal dari yang penting sampai tidak penting sama sekali minus Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak mendengarkan, pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana.

Hal itu tak lolos dari penglihatan mereka sebenarnya.

"Woi.. sampai kapan kau akan melamun bakadei?" tegor Naruto sambil menjitak pelan kepala adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak melamun, dan siapa juga yang kau panggil bodoh dasar baka" sungut Deidara.

"Lagi pula sejak kapan sih Danna maksudku Sasori-san itu tidak tepat waktu seperti ini" imbuh Deidara.

Mereka semua tersenyum mendengar Deidara akhirnya bicara.

Mereka khawatir dengan kebiasaan baru Deidara yaitu diam karna biasanya Deidara yang paling banyak bicara setelah Naruto tentunya.

"Nah minna-sama mari kita sambut pasangan pengantin yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu ini" sela seorang pembawa acara.

Pintu ballroom terbuka, nampak pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi berjalan pelan memasuki tempat resepsi penikahan mereka.

Yang wanita terlihat sangat anggun berbalut gaun putih dengan ekor yang lumayan panjang menjuntai kebelakang, gaun sebatas dada itu memperlihatkan pundak indahnya dengan kulit putih tak kalah oleh warna gaun yang ia kenakan, surai bubblegumnya tersanggul rapi menyisakan beberapa anak ramput disisi kanan dan kirinya, ia membawa sebucket bungga mawar merah yang nampak begitu kontras dengan warna putih gaunnya namun nampak serasi dengan warna surai pasangannya.

Bibirnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu sumringah untuk para tamu, namun jika dilihat lebih jelas tentu iris emeraldnya terlihat sedikit meredup.

Sang mempelai pria nampak gagah dan berwibawa dengan balutan jas putih senada dengan gaun pasangannya.

Setangkai mawar merah begitu apik bertengger didada kirinya.

Surai merah yang senada dengan bucket yang dibawa mempelai wanita dibiarkan sedikit berantakan membuat kesan yang lebih mendalam bagi yang melihat.

Bibirnya juga melengkungkan segaris senyuman tulus untuk para tamu yang datang,ironisnya iris coklat madunya terlihat kosong dimata orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit pucat.

Semua tamu menatap kagum bercampur iri kepada pasangan baru tersebut terkecuali beberapa orang yang mengetahui sebenarnya hati sang mempelai pria berlabuh pada siapa.

Disudut ruangan Deidara memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah bersanding dengan temanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, antara sakit,sedih, kecewa, bercambur bahagia.

Membuat deep oceannya seakan retak, berkaca-kaca.

Belum lagi ia harus merasakan dadanya yang seperti sedang dicengkeram erat oleh entah siapa yang membuatnya ngilu, sedikit kesusahan bernapas, tenggorokannya tercekat, giginya gemeretuk menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari pita suaranya.

Sakit.

Perih.

Kecewa.

Setelah raja dan ratu sehari itu duduk disingasanaya para tamu satu persatu mulai memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Dei-chan kau belum menyapa dan memberikan selamat pada mereka" ucap Kushina yang menyadarkan Deidara dari lamunannya.

"Apa harus?" tanya Deidara lirih.

"Tentu" jawab Kushina pelan.

Deidara beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang asik berbicara.

"Maaf menganggu" sapa Deidara pada kedua mempelai.

"Dei-kun.. terima kasih sudah datang keacara kami" balas Sakura lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Selamat menjalani hidup baru Akasuna-san, Sakura, semoga kalian selalu bahagia" kegetiran dari ucapannya dapat dengan jelas tertangkap indra pendengaran Sasori, memberi sengatan menyakitkan didadanya.

"Doumo Arigatou" balas Sakura lagi sementara Sasori terus memperhatikan deep ocean yang hampir pecah itu.

Grep

Sasori menangkap pergelangan tangan Deidara yang beranjak pergi, membuat sang empunya sedikit tersentak kaget.

" _Apalagi ini?"_ tanya Deidara dalam hati.

"Sakura boleh aku berbicara sebentar dengan Deidara?"

"Aku tidak ma-" belum selesai Deidara bicara tangannya diseret paksa oleh Sasori setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!" gertak Deidara seraya melepaskan tangannya dari Sasori.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

Please Enjoy minna-san ^^

Sasori membawa Deidara menuju balkon yang ada disisi ballroom, dari tempat itu bintang terlihat jelas bersinar seakan ikut merayakan acara Sasori dan Sakura.

Sasori melepas tangan Deidara, pandangannya menerawang kearah langit malam.

Mencari sesuatu yang seakan sudah hilang darinya, sesuatu yang tak mungkin untuk menjadi miliknya lagi.

Langit biru yang selalu memayunginya sekaligus kedalaman laut yang menenggelamkannya dalam pesona.

"Deidara... apa kau percaya dengan dimensi paralel?"

"Aku tidak percaya" tegas Deidara.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku beharap dimensi itu benar-benar ada dan mungkin diri kita yang lain sedang hidup bahagia disana, saling memiliki tentunya" jawab Sasori lirih.

"Bodoh. Sebenarnya apa maumu kau terus saja berbicara tentang omong kosong tentang kita berdua yang bahkan dihancurkan sendiri olehmu bahkan sekarang kau sedang bersanding dengan orang lain, aku tidak tau kau menjadi sebegitu bodohnya" racau Deidara panjang lebar.

Sasori tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Deidara.

"B-baka" pipi Deidara mendadak memanas melihat senyuman lembut Sasori. Deidara tak sanggup menahan hawa panas yang menjalar kepipinya setiap kali melihat senyum lembut Sasori.

Sasori mendekat kearah Deidara, dengan cepat ia memegang tengkuk itu membuat siempunya terdiam seketika.

Ia selami lautan dalam itu, mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

"Deidara.. apapun yang terjadi dimasa mendatang, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah menyerah, tidak membuat orang disekitarmu khawatir, dan aku harap kau juga bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu daripada diriku".

Deidara masih terdiam juga mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasori.

Sasori maju selangkah mendekati Deidara lalu ia kecup lembut kening Deidara.

" _Selamat tinggal cinta sejatiku"._

Setelahnya Sasori beranjak meninggalkan Deidara, ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnyanya dari seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sementara Deidara yang baru bisa mencerna semua yang dikatakan Sasori merosot jatuh kelantai , ia sandarkan punggungnya kedinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi itu ucapan selamat tinggal un?" lirih Deidara menahan kegetiran.

.

.

.

 **3 Tahun Kemudian**

"Onee-chan bisa tolong kau lempar bola itu" ucap seorang anak dengan surai scarlet panjang sepundak dengan kunciran ekor kuda pada sebagian rambutnya.

Iris jadenya berbinar penuh harap pada sosok yang ia panggil onee-chan itu.

"Onee-chan?" beo pemuda terrsebut.

Anak itu berlari mendekat mencoba mengambil bolanya sendiri.

"Onee-chan kembalikan bolaku" pinta sang anak lagi karna bolanya diambil oleh orang itu yang belum berniat mengembalikan bolanya.

"Oi bocah panggil aku onii-san" pinta orang tersebut.

"Onii-chan itu untuk laki-laki nee-chan" balas anak itu.

"Baka, aku ini laki-laki bocah" tegas pemuda itu.

"Haa.. benarkah? Kenapa kakak mirip perempuan?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Cerewet,itu karna aku terlalu tampan" gurau pemuda itu.

"Huu.. dasar kepedean paman ini" ejek anak tersebut.

"Kuso gaki, dan siapa juga yang kau panggil paman" geram pemuda itu menahan marah.

"Deidara" panggil seorang wanita dari arah kejauhan, sementara dua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh bersamaan.

"Mama" panggil anak itu setelah wanita itu sampai didepannya, ia tersenyum lembut kearah anaknya lalu tersenyum kepada pemuda yang tentu saja sudah tak asing untuknya.

"Sakura" ucap Deidara lirih.

"Dei-chan kemana saja kau ini, dari tadi mama mencarimu" ucap Sakura.

"Ini karna nona ini tidak mau mengembalikan bolaku ma" ucap Deidara kecil sambil menunjuk kearah Deidara.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nona bocah"balas Deidara emosi.

"Sudah.. sudah, nah Dei tolong temani otou-chan ya, mama ingin bicara sebentar dengan Nona ini dan sebenarnya nona ini teman mama dan tou-chan waktu sekolah" ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan keduanya.

" _Jadi mereka sudah mempunyai anak un"_ lirih Deidara dalam hati.

"Ha'i mama" balas Deidara kecil seraya berlari menjauh menuju kamar otou-channya.

"Ohisashiburi ne Deidara-kun" sapa Sakura pada teman sekolahnya dulu.

"Ya" jawab Deidara datar.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Dei-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Ya saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah rumah sakit besar diKonoha, bangunan yang sebenarnya sangat enggan dimasuki oleh Deidara, ia benci sekali mencium bau rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya mengantar Itachi check up, dan apa kau berharap agar aku sakit no-na" terlihat sekali nada tidak suka dari ucapan Deidara.

"Oh begitu, tentu saja tidak" jawab Sakura kalem dengan tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Hee.. apa kau dan suamimu itu tidak punya ide nama untuk anakmu lalu dengan gampangnya kau menggunakan namaku atau suamimu tidak bisa melupakanku jadi dia memberikan namaku pada anak kalian eh?" ucap Deidara sarkastik.

"Mungkin keduanya, Dei-kun bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara omong kosong denganmu" ucap Deidara seraya melangkah pergi sebelum langkahnya dihentikan oleh pernyataan Sakura.

Pernyataan yang membuatnya seakan dijatuhkan dari tebing tertinggi sehingga cara bernapaspun ia lupa.

"Sasori-kun mengidap kanker stadium akhir dan sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit ini".

Deidara berharap bahwa pendengarnnya kali ini sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tidak nyata.

Namun harapan tinggalah harapan.

Deidara berbalik kearah Sakura, ia cengkram pundak wanita yang ternyata tengah menangis itu.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" bentak Deidara, akal sehatnya seakan sedikit terganggu, ia tak peduli bahwa saat ini ia berada dirumah sakit, ia tetap berteriak kearah Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Sakura merosot jatuh kelantai saat Deidara melepaskan cengkramannya, ia terisak lirih, bukan, bukan karna cengkraman Deidara namun karna menginggat kenyataan bahwa suaminya tengah sakit keras yang kata dokter juga tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan.

"Tolong Sakura, ku mohon jelaskan apa maksudmu" pinta Deidara yang terdengar begitu lembut, ini pertama kalinya ia bicara lembut pada Sakura.

.

"Dei dari mana saja kau, dari tadi mama mencarimu?" tanya seorang yang tengah berbaring diranjang.

Kepalanya tertutup penutup kepala khas musim dingin, manik karamelnya nampak sayu tak bercahaya, sementara kulit putihnya nampak lebih putih karna pucat.

"Maafkan Dei papa, tadi Dei sedang bermain bola tapi bolanya malah diambil oleh seorang tante cantik yang ternyata laki-laki papa dan ternyata dia malah teman sekolah mama katanya" cerita Dei kecil bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang papa yang mulai curiga dengan pemuda yang ditemui anaknya itu.

"Ya papa.. tapi tanteom itu sangat galak" ujarDei dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Jangan memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan double begitu Dei, apa kau tau siapa namanya?" tanyanya lembut.

"Namanya sama denganku papa, Deidara"

.

.

"Sasori-kun mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir" jawab wanita bersurai bubblegum tersebut sambil terisak tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Deidara merosot kelantai dingin rumah sakit, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin pendengarannya rusak atau tak berfungsi sekalian.

Aquamarinenya hampir pecah, kedua telapak tangannya reflek menyembunyikan wajah terlukanya, punggungnya bergetar tanda sang pemilik tengah menangis, tanpa suara, cukup membuat dadanya sendiri sakit dan sulit bernafas.

Sedikit merasa tenang ia dongakkan wajahnya kearah Sakura yang nampak terluka juga, ia ingin mendengarkan cerita sebenarnya.

"Sampai saat inipun dia masih sangat mencintaimu Dei-kun, meskipun aku sudah memberikannya keturunan" ucap Sakura mulai bercerita.

Tak ada jawaban Deidara.

"Sebenarnya kami menikah karna tuntutan dari otou-sama suamiku" mendengar Sakura mengucapkan suamiku sungguh membuat Deidara kesal, iri, dan cemburu namun ia sebisa mungkin meredakannya.

"Otou-sama menginginkan penerus Akasuna meskipun sebenarnya ia telah mengetahui hubungan kalian, Sasori-kun mati-matian menolaknya namun Akasuna tidak menerima penolakan,beliau tau kalo aku mencintai Sasori-kun oleh sebab itu dia memilihku menjadi menantunya, tentu aku merasa senang akhirnya keinginanku akan terpenuhi untuk memiliki orang yang ku cinta, persetan jika dia tak mencintaiku yang penting dia milikku pikirku dulu" aku Sakura.

Deidara tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Sakura, ia hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya sampai akhir.

"Aku pernah memaksanya menyentuhku, saat ia menolak aku mengancam kalau aku menolak menikah dengannya, sebenarnya bukan perkara sulit untuk mencari penggantiku bagi Sasori-kun namun Akasuna-san tidak mau menantu lain selain diriku" Deidara teringat kejadian dikaraoke house saat Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu lalu Sasori mau menyentuhnya.

"Kau murahan" ucap Deidara sarkastik.

"Benar, aku murahan tapi memang begitulah aku, aku lebih egois dari kelihatannyakan?" tanya Sakura sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga yang memaksa Sasori untuk mengaku kalau kami pacaran diacara outing dulu, hanya untuk menyakitimu karna dulu jujur aku sangat membencimu. Bagaimana bisa Sasori-kun sangat mencintaimu sampai rela melawan Ayah yang begitu ia hormati-"

"Apa maksudmu danna melawan ayahnya, bukankah danna menyetujui menikah denganmu?" tanya Deidara tanpa sadar memanggil suami orang lain dengan panggilan sayangnya membuat Sakura sedikit tak trima.

"Yah.. pertamanya Sasori-kun mati-matian menolak namun tiba-tiba kesehatan Akasuna-san menurun yang ia jadikan senjata untuk mengancam Sasori-kun dan mau tidak mau Sasori-kun menyetujuinya, ia tak mau Ayahnya merasakan sakit yang lebih, tanpa Akasuna ketahui umur anaknyalah yang diujung tanduk" Deidara mendengar crita Sakura secara seksama.

"Apa kau tau Deidara kalau setiap malam suamiku selalu mengunjungi mu sebelum kami menikah" tanya Sakura

"Aku mengetahuinya dimalam sebelum kalian menikah" jawab Deidara jujur.

"Begitukah, aku juga tau kalau setelahnya kalian melakukan hubungan yang tak seharusnya" pernyataan Sakura barusan membuat Deidara sedikit membelalakan matanya, bagaimana ia tau kalau meraka melakukan 'itu'.

"Jelas aku tau, karna dimalam pengantin kami aku harus menelan ludah paksa saat melihat tanda kepemilikan memenuhi tubuh suamiku" lanjut Sakura seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran Deidara.

"Kau tau kenapa resepsi kami sedikit mundur dari jadwal?" Deidara tak mencoba menjawab.

"Itu karna kondisinya memburuk setelah bertemu denganmu, mugkin ia tak sanggup menyakitimu, ia tak sanggup melihatmu terluka, ia tak sanggup meninggalkanmu!" lanjut Sakura.

"Setelah kami menikahpun ia tak mau menyentuhku" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Lalu apa-apaan Deidara kecil itu?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku yang memaksanya menyentuhku, aku menambahkan ramuan perangsang pada minumannaya, aku yang membuatnya mabuk karna ia tak mungkin mau menyentuhku begitu saja dan kau tau apa yang paling menyakitkan? Dia menyebut namamu saat mencapai 'klimaks'nya" racau Sakura sambil terisak membuat Deidara menutup mulutnya rapat tak tau harus berkata apa, tak tau harus senang atau sedih mendengar perlakuan Sasori pada Sakura karna sejujurnya Deidara pernah berada diposisi yang sama dengan Sakura.

Saat ia memaksa Itachi untuk 'bermain' dengannya tanpa Itachi sadari ia menyebut nama Kyuubi saat mencapai 'klimaksnya' namun itu tak begitu menyakitkan untuk Deidara karna mereka 'bermain' memang tidak melibatkan hati hanya sebatas menuntaskan 'kebutuhan'.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia pasti sangat terluka.

"Setelah kami menikah kondisi Sasori-kun semakin memburuk, setiap ia bangun setelah tak sadarkan diri ia selalu menyebut namamu Dei.. Dei.. dan Dei, apa ia sama sekali tak menanggapku istrinya? Tapi melihat kondisinya yang semakin menurun ku kesampingkan ego ku bermaksud untuk mempertemukannya dengan mu namun ia melarang dengan alasan tak mau membuatmu khawatir disisi lain ia tak menganggap kekhawatiranku ini, hingga Deidara kecil lahir, itu seperti obat yang paling mujarab untuk Sasori-kun yang berangsur-angsur membaik bahkan vonis dokter yang katanya umurnya tak bisa bertahan lebih dari satu tahun menjadi bisa bertahan sampai hampir empat tahun, namun mungkin inilah batas akhir keajaiban itu"lirih Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan batas akhir, apa kau mau Sasori meninggalkanmu hah?" sunggut Deidara yang tak trima dengan akhir penjelasan Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak tapi apa kau tau seberapa tersiksanya aku melihat Sasori-kun menahan penyakitnya dan apa kau tega melihat Sasori-kun merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan?" tanya Sakura tak kalah keras.

Deidara terdiam.

Mungkin Sakura benar.

"Mungkin memang inilah akhirnya, dalam diamnya Sasori-kun aku yakin ia ingin bertemu denganm untuk terakhir kalinya dan takdir akhirnya menjawabnya" sambung Sakura lirih.

"Dei.. temuilah ia segera" ucap pemuda bersuara baritone dengan surai hitam panjang.

"I-Itachi.. sejak kapan?" tanya Deidara yang tak menyadari keberadaan Itachi.

"Ya..temuilah Sasori-kun, ia ada dikamar 402, aku akan membawa Deidara kecil pulang dulu agar kalian bisa bicara leluasa" ungkap Sakura ramah.

"Akan ku antar kau pulang Sakura-san" ucap Itachi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hasil checkup mu Itachi?" tanya Deidara.

"Kata Tsunade sensei aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang istirahat saja" jawab Itachi segera yang melihat wajah khawatir Deidara.

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san kalau begitu aku jemput Deidara dulu" ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk kearah Itachi setelahnya melangkah menuju kamar Sasori.

Itachi mendekat kearah Deidara, dapat ia lihat wajah terluka Deidara walau saat ini sang empunya sedang menunduk menyembunyikannya.

Ia bawa Deidara dalam pelukannya, menguatkan orang yang pernah singgah dihatinya atau mungkin masih singgah dihatinya, Deidara terisak dalam pelukan sang Uchiha membuat Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya, ia kecup pelan puncak surai emas Deidara.

.

Deidara terdiam didepan kamar bertuliskan 402, tangan kirinya menggenggam hendle pintu yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat untuknya.

Berkali-kali ia pejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri sejenak namun gagal, perasaan takut masih memenjarakan keberanian pemuda pirang itu.

Perlahan ia paksakan tangannya untuk memutar handle pintu itu, dan sedikit demi sedikit mendorongnya kedalam.

Sosok yang tengah tertidur diranjang dengan setengah bagian tubuhnya tertutup selimutlah yang pertama menyapa kehadirannya.

Reflek tubuhnya membawanya mendekat kearah samping ranjang, ia bisa lihat dengan jelas tubuh yang berselimut kulit porselen itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Kelopak matanya terkatup membuat Deidara tak bisa melihat kelereng karamel yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan.

Dan surai scarletnya ia sembunyikan dalam topi musim dinginnya.

Dan entah sejak kapan buliran bening menerobos keluar dari pangkal mata Deidara.

Beberapa saat ia perhatikan sosok itu, ia bisa lihat ada pergerakan dikelopak matanya, sedikit demi sedikit memamerkan iris karamel yang begitu Deidara sukai.

"Dei.." lirih Sasori sedikit melebarkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Ya danna" jawab Deidara tak kalah lirih dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri dibibirnya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menahan mati-matian buliran yang terus mendobrak keluar.

Lama keduanya terdiam saling memenjarakan tatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku merindukanmu" aku Sasori yang tak kuasa lagi menyembunyikan kerinduan yang kurang lebih selama empat tahun ini ia sembunyikan.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, namun dengan jelas Deidara dapat melihat buliran air matanya yang menetes pada selimut, lalu meresap dan meninggalkan bekas yang sedikit basah.

"Aku juga merindukanmu danna, sangat, sangat merindukanmu" jawab Deidara sambil menghambur memeluk Sasori, ia dekap erat sosok yang terlihat begitu ringkih itu.

Badan Sasori lebih kurus dari yang Deidara ingat.

Keduanya masih saling mendekap satu sama lain, belum ada yang mau melepaskan., sama-sama terisak.

Saling lebih mengeratkan,mencoba membayar tahun-tahun tanpa pelukan dari satu sama lain.

"Dari mana kau tau aku disini Dei?" tanya Sasori seraya melepaskan pelukannya, ia ingin menatap lautan dalam yang tersedia didepannya dan diam-diam memperhatikan perubahan pada sosok sang terkasih.

Surai emas yang terlihat lebih panjang, rahang yang semakin kokoh, juga sosok yang semakin tinggi yang mungkin sekarang sejajar dengan tinggi badannya, dan jika Sasori tak salah lihat iris itu terlihat lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, membuat Sasori sedikit kesulitan mengartikan makna yang tersembunyi disana.

Namun satu yang tak berubah dari sosok didepannya, masih terlihat cantik dan rupawan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sakura yang memberitahukannya, kami tidak sengaja bertemu" jawab Deidara sembari mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang.

"Apa kabarmu Dei?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau ingin aku seperti apa un?" jawab Deidara.

"Maaf Dei" lirih Sasori.

"Ayolah danna untuk apa kau minta maaf? Untuk membohongiku selama ini? Sakura sudah menceritakan semua" jawab Deidara tak kalah lirih.

"Begitukah" balas Sasori.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

PLEASE STAY WITH ME DANNA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasorixDeidara / SasorixSakura / ItachixDeidara

Rated : M

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai, Typo, alur maju-mundur

Please Enjoy minna-san ^^

Sasori dan Deidara masih saling terdiam, tak tau harus dari mana mereka membuka percakapan kembali, ketidak jumpaan selama empat tahun agaknya membuat mereka merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Kenapa danna tak memberitahuku tentang semuanya?" tanya Deidara memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya tid-"

"Tidak ingin membuatku terluka, bukankah dengan diamnya danna membuatku lebih terluka? tidakkah danna sadar sikap danna sebelum menghilang benar-benar membuatku hampir gila, aku juga tau kalau danna tak ada pilihan lain selain meninggalkanku karna bagaimanapun paman Akasuna menginginkan penerus untuk keluarganya, jadi mau tidak mau danna harus menikahi Sakura, jika aku tau yang sebenarnya lebih awal kemungkinan aku bisa dengan tulus merelakan danna bersama Sakura" potong Deidara menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan Deidara membuat Sasori tak tau harus menjawab apa karna semua yang Deidara katakan adalah benar.

"Danna" ucap Deidara.

Tak menjawab panggilan yang tertuju untuknya Sasori hanya menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Aishiteimasu danna un" sambung Deidara seraya memeluk dannanya itu.

Mendapat pelukan dari orang yang benar-benar ia sayang membuat Sasori seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk menakhlukkan penyakitnya tapi mengingat ucapan dokter yang mengatakan ia tak akan bertahan lama membuat Sasori merasakan sesak yang teramat menyakitkan didadanya, ia belum bisa meninggalkan Deidara, Deidara kecil, juga Sakura yang selama ini selalu telaten merawatnya tanpa mengeluh sama sekali.

Isakan Sasori bisa dengan jelas Deidara rasakan, baru kali ini Deidara melihat Sasori serapuh ini, Deidara peluk lebih erat tubuh Sasori mencoba sedikit memberi kekuatan untuk sang danna.

Lama mereka berpelukan dan tanpa sadar Deidara sudah meraih bibir Sasori dan menciumnya dalam, tak ada perlawanan dari Sasori membuat Deidara meneruskan ciumannya semakin dalam.

Sasori bisa merasakan ketulusan perasaan Deidara dari ciuman yang ia berikan, sama sekali bukan ciuman yang didasari nafsu namun ciuman yang sangat lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Kyaaaa..." teriak Suster yang tiba-tiba sudah ada diruangan mereka membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya, tak lupa rona merah yang menghiasai pipi keduanya karna menyadari ada yang melihat mereka berciuman.

"Ma.. maaf saya tidak tau kalau anoo.. itu" ucap suster terbata-bata, ia juga merasa malu sendiri karna melihat hal seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa suster" jawab Sasori kalem menyembunyikan rasa malunya sendiri sementara Deidara melangkah mundur dan mendudukan dirinya disofa, sesungguhnya ia juga merasa malu.

"Ba.. baiklah, saya kemari untuk mengecek kondisi anda hari ini Akasuna-san" balas suster setenang mungkin.

"Tentu" balas Sasori kembali.

Dari ekor matanya Deidara memperhatikan sang suster yang tengah memeriksa Sasori, dan terakhir menyuntikkan cairan yang mungkin obat kedalam cairan infus Sasori, setelah tugasnya selesai sang suster beranjak dari kamar Sasori dan diikuti Deidara dibelakangnya.

"Jadi apa kita bisa meneruskan yang barusan Akasuna-san" goda Deidara setelah mengantar sang suster barusan.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin ada yang memergoki kita lagi" jawab Sasori.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya jadi Danna tak perlu takut ada yang melihat kita" ucap Deidara merasa menang karna tak ada lagi alasan Sasori untuk menolaknya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban Deidara.

"Tid-" putus Deidara dengan mencium bibir Sasori, kali ini lebih seperti ciuman yang menuntut, tak ragu Deidara juga melumat bibir Sasori yang tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Sasori, ia membalasnya dengan lebih memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Deidara, memberi kode pada Deidara agar membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit mengetukkan lidahnya pada bibir Deidara yang dijawabnya dengan sedikit membuka bibirnya, membuat lidah Sasori langsung masuk kedalam mulut Deidara untuk mengabsen gigi-gigi Deidara yang tertata rapi disana.

Lama keduanya berciuman dan andai mereka tak butuh oksigen mungkin mereka tak akan melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Danna.. aku ingin melakukannya" ucap Deidara lirih.

"Tidak Dei, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawab Sasori tak kalah lirih.

"Tapi kenapa danna?" tanya Sasori yang tak mau kemauannya ditolak.

"Kemarilah Dei" ucap Sasori seraya menarik tubuh Deidara untuk merebahkan diri disampingnya yang dituruti oleh Deidara.

"Ranjang ini terlalu sempit" ucap Deidara ketus.

Sasori tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Deidara, ternyata yang berubah dari Deidara hanya fisiknya saja sedangkan sifatnya masih tak jauh beda dari yang Sasori kenal, ia masih saja pemuda yang arogant, congkak, sombong, galak, dan manja tapi dibalik sifat buruknya Sasori tau betul bagaimana sifat baik dan penuh kasih seorang Deidara, Deidara hanya tidak pandai untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Danna tidak perlu tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu" sambung Deidara.

Deidara rebah disamping Sasori, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk Sasori sementara tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam jari jemari Sasori.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Sasori, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak merebahkan diri pada Sasori.

"Dei apa rencana mu kedepannya?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya danna, lagipula setelah aku berpisah darimu aku selalu melakukan setiap hal begitu saja, tak pernah memikirkannya terlebih dulu, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan un" jawab Deidara manja.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu!" tegas Sasori.

"Jadi danna bermaksud menasehatiku?" tanya Deidara polos.

"Bukan begitu Dei, aku hanya ingin kau kembali melanjutkan hidup, tatalah hidupmu kembali Dei, menikahlah dengan seorang wanita karna paman dan bibi pasti juga ingin memiliki seorang penerus, kau tidak bermaksud untuk hidup sendiri selamanyakan?"

"Danna, aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang hal yang tidak berguna, saat ini aku hanya ingin bersama Danna tanpa memikirkan hal lain" ucap Deidara tegas.

"Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu selamanya Dei, pikirkanlah masa depan!" jawab Sasori tegas seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Seperti itu bagaimana danna? Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan masa depanku sementara masa depan yang selalu aku bayangkan tidak lama lagi akan berakhir" ucap Deidara lirih seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Sasori, rembesan airmata Deidara dapat Sasori rasakan membasahi bajunya membuat Sasori merasa sesak seketika, genggaman yang tadi ia lepaskan ia tautkan kembali ketangan Deidara dan menggenggamnya lebih erat sementara itu Deidara yang merasakan tangan Sasori lebih erat semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia terlalu takut membayangkan mungkin ini genggaman mereka yang terakhir.

"Danna un" tangis Deidara pecah tak kuat menahan sesak didalam dadanya, ia tak peduli lagi Sasori akan menganggapnya cengeng, lemah atau apapun.

Sasori sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Deidara, bahkan rasa takutnya lebih besar dari yang Deidara rasakan, namun ia mati-matian menahannya, ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Deidara karna itu pasti akan membuat Deidara semakin lemah.

"Dei.." lirih Sasori seraya meraih wajah menangis Deidara dan menciumnya dalam, airmata Deidara semakin deras keluar merambat kepipinya dan ketangan Sasori yang tengah menangkup wajahnya.

Sasori melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mencium bekas sungai airmata yang menyusur dipipi Deidara, selepasnya mencium kening Deidara mesra.

Selanjutnya mereka kembali terdiam menyelami pikiran masing-masing dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, mereka berdua sadar tak ada banyak waktu lagi yang bisa mereka lewati bersama sehingga tak ada yang mau melepaskan pelukan erat itu, tidak Sasori tidak juga Deidara.

Tok tok tok

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menguncinya Dei?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja, danna tidak mau ada yang melihat kita sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidakkan?" jawab Deidara manja disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Dasar!" balas Sasori seraya mencubit hidung Deidara, Deidara tersipu malu dengan perlakuan Sasori.

"Sudah cepat bukakan" perintah Sasori.

"Iya iya" jawab Deidara sambil turun dari ranjang dan bergegeas membukakan pintu.

"Sakura?" tanya Deidara kaget melihat Sakura yang berada didepan pintu.

"Apa begitu aneh seorang istri menjenguk suaminya yang sedang sakit Deidara kun?" tanya Sakura mengembalikan kesadaran Deidara bahwa Sasori adalah milik Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Deidara yang masih mematung mendengar pertanyaannya Sakura melangkah masuk menuju ranjang suaminya yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Namun dari sorot mata Sasori Sakura bisa melihat kembali semangat hidup Sasori, berbeda sekali dengan sorot matanya belakangan ini.

Apa secepat ini Deidara bisa mengembalikan semangat hidup suaminya itu, kenapa bukan dia yang jadi alasan Sasori untuk tetap hidup.

"Sakura" lirih Sasori yang melihat wajah sedih Sakura, wajah sedih yang bercampur senyum itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit tidak tenang.

Sementara itu Deidara memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku depan ruangan Sasori, dia tidak mau menganggu dulu perbincangan Sasori dan Sakura karna bagaimanapun Sakura sudah sangat baik membiarkannya bertemu Sasori.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama menjaga perasaan satu sama lain yang tanpa sadar malah saling melukai masing-masing dari mereka.

TBC

Yo minna~~

Ogenki desu ka?

Ano~~ author bener-bener minta maaf ya kalo chapter kali ini mengecewakan, sejujurnya author sendiri juga kurang puas ama chap

ini ,

Niatnya mau dijadiin chap terakhir tapi belum dapet ide yang pas buat ngakhirinya XD

Tunggu chap depan ya yang bakal jadi chap terakhir dari fanfic ini..

Jaa minna~~ :*


End file.
